Once Upon A Time Travel: The Infinite Universe
by TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Sequel to Once Upon a Time Travel. Emma broke the curse again, but now a new threat is on the rise. Jadis the White Witch has managed to return from the dead and it's up to Lucy, Henry, and the Heroes to stop her. But Henry is hiding a secret. A secret that could cost him everything. Follow the journey of the time traveling heroes in the next season of their adventures.
1. Broken

**Here it is! The long anticipated chapter to kick off Once Upon A Time Travel: The Infinite Universe! I can't wait to continue this journey with you! This next season is going to be one of the busiest in terms of what the storyline focuses on. I had one idea and wrote that but halfway through I got a new idea and then it just spiralled out of control from there. I really hope you guys like this story and can enjoy it.**

 **Chapter One: Broken**

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Snow frowned as she watched Henry escape into the trees. It must be hard for him to watch his mom and basically his stepfather drive out of his life for an indefinite amount of time.

"We're going to find Neal," Emma had told them earlier.

"Before Tamara finds him," Killian had added. "Henry deserves a chance to have his real father."

Was it with a bit of sadness that Killian had said that? Henry considered Killian Jones his father at the moment. Snow could see it in Henry's eyes when the boy watched everything Killian did. The way his eyes sparkled when he talked about what him and Killian had done while Emma and Regina were at their jobs. And Killian had already demonstrated his willingness to do whatever it took to save Henry.

Snow sighed as the yellow bug crossed the town barrier. Would Emma or Hook even remember them?

* * *

 _Real World, New York City, Present Day_

A man in business attire walked through the streets. He traveled by foot, then by subway, until he arrived at his apartment. Inside, he saw that it was raining and that he had left his window open. As the man attempted to close the window, he dropped his cell phone down the fire escape. Frustrated, and the window remaining open, he leaned his head against the window sill. Suddenly, a pigeon landed the sill and then quickly flew away. When he looked up, he saw that it left a postcard from Storybrooke. On the back, the word 'broken' was written.

"Emma," the man sighed.

* * *

 _Real World, New York City, Present Day, Three Months Later_

Emma was forced awake to the screams of a tiny baby girl with one impressive set of lungs.

"I got it, love," Killian whispered, getting up to go see what was wrong now.

Emma blinked sleepily. "You sure?"

Killian picked up baby Tallahassee and smiled softly. "Yeah. Pretty sure." He swayed side to side, gently trying to get Talli to sleep.

Emma rolled over as her cell phone rang on the nightstand next to her. Hastily answering it, she sat up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Emma?" A woman's relieved voice gasped. "Emma, where are you?"

Emma frowned. "Who are you?" she repeated.

"Emma, it's Regina," the woman said in an annoyed voice. "Are you and Captain Guyliner alright?"

"Please don't call this number again," Emma said firmly. "I don't know who you are or how you got my number, but I would appreciate it if you left me the hell alone." She ended the call and her eyes met Killian's.

"Who was that?" Killian asked.

"Someone named Regina," Emma answered. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Know her?"

Killian hesitated before responding. "No idea."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"They forgot us?" Belle asked in confusion. She gave Dior a spoonful of mush. "I thought it only made people who've been brought over by the curse forget."

"She didn't forget when we went to find Bae last time," Gold pointed out. "I had to wear the shawl with the potion, but Emma and Henry were fine."

David shook his head. "There's gotta be something we're missing. The way we came back here, was that a curse? Maybe that's why Emma and Hook both forgot."

"Tallahassee Jones was born about a month ago," Regina said holding up a picture and letter. "This was written in Hook's handwriting. He sent us this birth announcement, so he has to know something."

"So what? Emma doesn't remember?" Robin asked. "Why wouldn't Killian have said anything?"

"Well, you remember back when Zelena's time travel spell took her and Killian to the past?" Snow said. At everyone's nods, she continued. "Emma wanted out of this life. She wanted to take Henry back to New York. She was happy with the fake life Regina gave them."

"Until the flying monkey showed up," Robin added.

"Right," Snow confirmed. "But if Killian knows, he can fight the fairytales off while Emma live in her bubble. She'll never have to be confronted by villians after the Savior."

"Why would he lie to her though?" David asked, frustrated. "Doesn't he care about her at all?"

"Of course he does!" Snow said quietly. "That's why he's doing this. Emma's living a happy life with Killian and their daughter. Why would he ruin that for her?"

"Because you can't quit this life, Snow," David insisted. "Some villain will always be after her. One of these days, Hook might not be able to hold them off. He might be killed or seriously hurt, and Emma won't know why or understand why. Then it will go after Tallahassee or Emma, and who's going to tell them the truth? Who's going to be able to make them remember? Plus, he's keeping secrets. That's not healthy for relationships."

"So you want to destroy her happiness now?" Snow countered. "David, she'll come back to us when she needs to." Snow walked to the door. "I'm going to get something from Granny's and maybe take a walk."

As soon as she left, David announced, "I'm going to New York."

"I'll go with you," Robin offered. He looked over at Gold. "Any chance of a memory potion and something to keep our own memories?"

"I believe I could find something," Gold replied.

* * *

 _Real World, New York City, Five Days Later, Present Day_

It was too much of a coincidence that the same moment Emma and Killian saw Sam Winchester register the presence of an intruder in his apartment, that they heard the knock on the door. Frozen in disbelief, the two barely acknowledged that the intruder was Sam's brother Dean who wanted Sam to help him find their father. Finally, Emma managed to unfreeze her hand and pause the TV. She headed to the door of the apartment, another similarity that freaked her out more than she was willing to let anyone know.

Behind the door was two unsure men. Their faces melted into relief as they took in her face.

"Emma," a dirty blonde haired man said in relief. He moved forward.

Emma flinched back. "Stay away," she said in a steady voice. "I'll call the police."

"Everything alright, Swan?" Killian called from within the apartment. He appeared behind her and his eyes widened.

"Hello, Killian," the man said evenly.

"David," Killian acknowledged. "Hello, Robin." The other man shot Killian a tight smile.

"You know this guy?" Emma asked Killian. "You aren't his secret brother that's dragging him off to find your father and hunt the supernatural, are you?" This was getting to be a little to Supernatural for her liking.

"Actually, I'm your father Emma," David corrected. "And I need you both to come back to Storybrooke."

Emma tilted her head up. "Uh huh. Okay. Crazy's all yours," she told Killian before walking back into the apartment.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Killian hissed.

"What are you doing?" David shot back.

"She's happy here," Killian answered. "Why should I ruin that for her?"

"Or maybe you're happy here," David argued. "Maybe you're being selfish."

"David," Robin cut in.

"She's my daughter, Hook," David said, ignoring Robin.

"Yes, and for the first twenty-eight years of her life, where were you?" Killian asked dangerously. "I seem to recall that you sent her to this world alone. An unknown world. I don't know what you call that, mate, but to me that sounds like terrible parenting."

"It's been three months," Robin said gently. "Snow's worried. Henry's worried. I think Regina's getting worried." He held out a bottled potion. "Gold made this for Emma. Just give it to her sometime. Call us if you do."

Killian took the potion and slipped it into his pocket. "Alright."

Robin gave Killian a smile before guiding David away from the door and down the hall.

Killian shut the door and returned to the couch where Emma was waiting.

"Everything alright?" Emma asked in concern.

"Everything's fine, love," Killian said quietly. "Did I miss anything?"

Emma shrugged. "Some idiot in a car got killed by this woman's spirit or something. Sam and Dean just arrived in Jericho and visited the crime scene."

Killian turned back to watch the rest of the show with a sinking feeling in his heart. The perfect life Emma had would soon be gone.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Gold watched the purple cloud of smoke rise out of the well and spread across town.

"Magic?" Belle asked from behind him. "What do you need to bring magic back for?"

"Prevents unwanted questions with unwanted answers," Gold explained. "It took a while, but I managed to wrangle the bottle I stored in Maleficent. Now there is no need for Regina, Emma, or myself to worry about restricting magic use to when no one is looking."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Belle said suddenly. "Will Dior have magic? Seeing as you do and all."

"Everyone has a bit of magic," Gold explained. "Everyone born from the Enchanted Forest that is. It's only the ones who choose to practice and grow in their magic that people think of as having magic. It's not like those Harry Potter books."

"So Dior could use magic," Belle said.

"Yes," Gold answered. "She'll likely display magical signs. Dark Ones have magic that one learning magic could never hope to learn, thus our magical capacity you could say is nearly forty percent larger than that of the most powerful magician outside of the Dark One. Much of that power resides in Dior now as well."

"I'm not sure if she should learn magic," Belle said quietly. "I'm torn. It's part of her heritage of course, but magic has torn us apart too many times to count, Rumple."

"Your choice, Belle," Gold told her. "But I don't think it would be safe for her to learn any earlier than ten. That's quite a ways away."

* * *

 _Real World, New York City, Present Day_

"We should take a roadtrip," Killian suggested that morning.

Emma almost dropped the bowl she was holding and cast a worried look in the direction of the television. "What?" she asked.

"You know, drive across the country," Killian added. "We could go to Maine. I've always wanted to see what it's like in Maine."

"Maine is known for rocky coastlines and nature areas, Killian," Emma said in disbelief. "I can't picture you on a nature walk."

"Well, whoever can finish half a bottle of wine can choose if we go on the road trip or not," Killian suggested, pouring two glasses. He turned his back on Emma to do so, and pulled out the vial of memory potion. Killian swallowed and poured the liquid into Emma's glass. He handed it to Emma. "Cheers."

"Shouldn't get drunk," Emma protested. "Tallahassee's right next door. She's barely three months."

"Cheers," Killian said firmly. He tilted his glass. "Going to let me win?"

Emma sighed and tilted her glass up. "Go!" she said, signaling the start of the contest.

Killian lowered his glass to the kitchen counter. Seconds later, Emma did the same. Her glass, however, was not empty.

"Ow," she moaned, clutching her head. "What's going on?" She gasped as memories of Henry visiting her on her 28th birthday, her arrival in Storybrooke, fighting a dragon, breaking the Dark Curse, fighting off the Wraith, Neal falling through a portal, and Regina erasing Storybrooke ran through her head. But the memories didn't stop there. Emma watched their battles with Zelena, time travel, Elsa's arrival in Storybrooke, the Shattered Sight spell, finding Lily, becoming the Dark One, traveling to the Underworld to save Hook, arriving back on her 28th birthday, and changing the past. "Hook," she whispered.

"Swan," Killian said. He gave her a weak smile.

"Tallahassee," Emma mumbled. "Killian, what happened?"

"When we left, you sort of zoned out," Killian explained. "You asked where we were, and I told you we were leaving Storybrooke. I don't think you completely understood, but we managed to make it back to your apartment alright. Sold that a week later and moved here."

"David and Robin stopped by," Emma realized. "But you said you knew them? How did you know them if we forgot."

Killian shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, that would be just you who forgot, love." He winced.

Emma flinched back. "I forgot, but you didn't? Why? And why would you just let me stay like this? Hook, we're getting _married_ eventually. I know he turned out to be a flying monkey, but with Walsh it took me days to even consider accepting his proposal. I accepted you're right away, please don't make that a mistake."

"A mistake… Swan, you were happy!" Killian protested. "Why would I ruin that for you?"

"Because I'm happy in _this_ life with my family!" Emma retorted. "We aren't supposed to keep secrets, Hook!"

The name Hook stung just a bit, Killian admitted to himself. He drew in a deep breath. "Emma, if I told you who I was would you have believed me?"

"True love's kiss?"

"Tell me. Does Emma Swan the orphan believe in that? Or just Emma Swan the Savior?" Killian asked scathingly. "As I recall, last time I tried that, I ended up in jail."

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously. "No. More. Secrets," she hissed. Emma stormed off and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Five Days Later_

A yellow Volkswagen rolled slowly down the dark streets of Storybrooke and came to a halt outside a house. Emma got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door.

"Come on," she said hauling a man out of the car. "Killian, you've got Tallahassee?"

"Aye," Killian's reply was muffled by the car.

"We'll let them know we're here tomorrow," Emma said glancing down the street in the direction they had come from. "There should be a guest room you can use," she told the man.

Once Emma and Killian had gotten themselves, Tallahassee, and the man into the house, a red haired girl stepped out of the trees. Lucy smiled and pulled a cell phone from her pocket.

"Henry? Yeah, they just got back," she said into the phone. "He's with them."

* * *

 _Real World, New York, Four Days Ago_

Emma's eyes narrowed as she watched Tamara and Neal walk down the streets of New York.

"Too late," she sniffed.

Killian shifted baby Tallahassee to the arm with his good hand. "It's early on a weekday, so Tamara might need to leave for work, right? Let's just follow them until then."

Killian turned out to be right, soon Neal was waving goodbye to Tamara as she entered an office building. He handed Tallahassee to Emma.

"He's less likely to run if its me," Killian murmured to Emma. "You're the woman he left to take the fall for his crime, he hasn't seen me in a few decades." He walked towards Neal with Emma tailing him.

Neal started at the hand Killian placed on his shoulder and turned around. His eyes widened a fraction. "Can I help you?" he managed.

"Bae, right?" Killian asked, causing Neal's heart rate to increase rapidly. "You go by Neal now though."

"Hook," Neal acknowledged. "Been a while."

"Aye," Killian nodded. "That it has. For me more than you it feels like, but that's not important. What is important is that I need to talk with you."

"Is it just you?" Neal asked quietly. "My father isn't here?"

Killian looked back at Emma. Then he focused on Neal. "One other."

Emma came over to where Killian and Neal were standing. "Hi," she said to Neal.

"Emma?" Neal gasped. "You broke the curse then?"

"Yeah," Emma said matter-of-factly. "Yeah a few months ago actually. Then we left to look for you, but turns out, leaving Storybrooke erases memories. Well, some memories," she said with ire directed at Killian. She continued before Killian could say anything. "Anyway, can you come back to our place? It's not far."

* * *

Neal looked at the simple apartment. There were a few pictures on the walls and shelves. Some of Emma. Some of Killian. Some of the both of them. The majority was Emma, Killian, and Tallahassee doing various things.

"You live here now?" Neal asked.

"Like I said," Emma answered. "We came to find you. Lost my memories in the process though."

"Who's she?" Neal pointed to Tallahassee who was now being held by Killian.

Killian set his daughter in a baby swing to keep her occupied. He sat down at the kitchen table with Emma and Neal. "Our daughter," he said.

"Her name is Tallahassee Jones," Emma said. She smiled. "She's about three months old."

"So you either managed to off my father or you gave up revenge," Neal said looking at Killian. "Which is it then?"

"I gave up on revenge," Killian answered. "I realized being a villain wasn't what I wanted to be. Helped Emma break a curse and here we are."

"August visited me just over a year ago," Neal said slowly. "You two would have met about that long ago, so tell me how that's long enough to…" he trailed off looking at Tallahassee. "Unless she isn't Hook's."

"That's something else," Emma said. "Killian and I are from the future. So are my parents, Regina, Henry, Robin, Belle, and Gold."

"The future?" Neal questioned. "Time travel is supposed to be impossible I thought. And who are these people?"

"My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming," Emma explained. "Regina is the Evil Queen. She cast the curse to bring us here, and she's Henry's adoptive mother. Henry is my son that I gave up. He's your son too. Robin is Regina's boyfriend, I guess. We all thought he died until he came back from the future. Henry's the author, I forgot that. He writes the new stories. Gold is your father. Belle would be Gold's...fiance? Girlfriend?" She looked at Killian inquisitively.

"I mean, they are married in the future," Killian shrugged. "I don't think they plan to change that this time round."

"I have a son?" Neal whispered. "Emma, I left you in jail pregnant?"

Emma looked away. "Yeah, well, I've had time to get over it."

"Emma, I'm sorry. I should have stayed."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "You should have, Neal, but you didn't. And now it's too late to change anything."

"Wait. You said my father came back with you," Neal realized, eyes wide. "He sent you here for me right?"

"We came here for Henry," Killian said firmly. "In the future we came from, you die. He only knew you for about half a year."

Neal took a deep breath. "Okay, so this future you're from is one where I'm dead. My father is married to this Belle? You two already loved each other so a year to have a baby and get engaged isn't too quick for you two anyway. Henry is my son. The Evil Queen is friends with Snow White and her family. Is that all?"

"Pretty much," Emma nodded.

"Okay, well, I guess you know about Tamara then, right?" Neal asked for clarification.

"Hmm," Killian snorted. "Hate to break it to you, mate, but she turns out to be working for Pan."

"Pan as in Peter Pan?" Neal said in amusement. "I guess you would hate Pan."

"Pan tried to kill Henry last time," Emma interrupted. "Plus she's kinda already with another guy who is also working for Pan. Speaking of, does Regina know to put the barrier down?" she asked Killian.

"Not sure, Swan, but either way, I don't think Greg Mendel's arrival in Storybrooke will be that upsetting for Regina. He did assist in the kidnapping of her son after all. Personally, I'd like to go at him for that."

Emma looked pleasantly surprised, but she didn't press the subject. "We should leave for Storybrooke now. You don't have anything that important here do you?" she asked Neal.

"My life?" Neal said dryly.

"Your life's in Storybrooke now, mate," Killian said sympathetically. "Besides. There's someone you're going to want to meet. Her name is Dior."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

It had hardly failed to escape notice that the yellow Volkswagen was now present in front of Emma and Killian's house.

"They're back!" Leroy yelled as he entered Granny's. "Emma and her boyfriend. I saw the car in front of their house."

"Emma and Hook are back?" David gasped, rising from his seat.

Regina scoffed. "Relax, dwarf. I just called Emma about a week ago. She doesn't remember us. Why would they be back?"

"Heard you missed us," Emma said breathlessly from the doorway. "Besides, I found something in New York." She stood to the side and let Killian slip into Granny's. He was carrying baby Tallahassee. "Get in here," she called over her shoulder.

Neal entered the diner and looked around suspiciously. His eyes narrowed when they landed on Gold.

"Dad!" Henry cried, first to break the silence, running over to hug Neal.

"H-h-hi," Neal stammered. "Henry, right?"

Henry nodded, then grinned up at Emma. "You found him!" His eyes slid to the baby in Killian's arms. "You had the baby," he said accusingly. "How come you never said anything?"

"Didn't remember," Emma said with slight irritation. She looked at her family. "This is Tallahassee Jones," she said gesturing to her daughter. "And if you wake her up, so help me I will rip out your heart and crush it. I'm running on three hours of sleep right now."

"Bae?" Gold croaked.

Neal looked away. "Rumplestiltskin."

"Neal?"

Neal looked over the crowd of people to see Belle standing in the doorway from the bathrooms. A baby girl was in her arms.

"Sorry. Do I know you?" he asked in confusion.

Belle's mouth twitched upwards slightly. "I'm Belle. This is my daughter, Dior."

Neal's eyes darted from Belle to Dior to Gold and back to Belle. "Your daughter?" he managed. "What...why…" he glared at his father. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"A lot," Belle answered for Gold. "But he never tricked me into this."

"He let his own son fall through a portal to an unknown realm because that realm didn't have magic!" Neal yelled. "He chose his power of the Dark One over his own son! He isn't capable of love, Belle, and he most certainly doesn't deserve it."

"I know that," Belle said calmly. "Believe me, I do. If I got a book for every time he tricked me or lied to me or twisted the truth, I could make the world's largest library. But he is capable of love and he does deserve it. You may have thought your father was a coward to cripple himself for life just to avoid fighting in the Ogre's War, but he did that for you. He made sure he would be there to help raise you at the cost of his own reputation." Belle glared at Neal. "He loves you more than you know. That's why he became the Dark One isn't it? To keep you from going to war like him?"

"You don't know anything," Neal hissed.

"No, _you_ don't know anything, Baelfire," Belle corrected. She looked down at Dior. "This is your sister by the way. Thought you'd like to know." She stalked over to where Gold was sitting and put Dior in her baby carrier.

"When you said that was Dior Gold, I thought you were kidding," Leroy said, breaking the silence that followed Belle's outburst. "Since when does Gold have kids?"

"I'm not his kid," Neal snapped. "Thanks for this, Emma." He stormed out of the diner.

"Bae!" Gold called after him. He stood up and followed Neal out the door.

* * *

"Leave me alone," Neal yelled back. "I hate you! You abandoned me!"

"Please," Gold pleaded. "I'm sorry, son. I really am."

"Sorry doesn't fix the fact that you let your own son be transported through a portal to an unknown world. You chose power over me."

Gold looked away. He took a breath and looked back at Neal. "I know. I realize that, but Bae, I have changed. It's been a rough future, but myself and the others are the only ones that can change it."

Neal shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe that for a second, _papa_."

"Let me prove it to you," Gold insisted. "Please, Bae."

"Neal," Neal corrected. "I go by Neal."

"Neal," Gold repeated.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Lucy waved as Henry left Granny's through the back door.

"My mom found Neal," he smiled. It faded though as he said the next sentence. "It's weird to call him dad though."

"Killian and Robin have been more like fathers for you," Lucy shrugged. "It's only natural. I'd be upset if you didn't think of them as fathers." She grimaced. "Speaking of Robin, how are they going to react? Technically speaking, it's been over a year. What's that saying? The bill comes due?"

Henry frowned. "The last thing they know is boarding the boat to the underworld. Reading the book they've learned about Robin's death and such. And technically, it's been negative years because it hasn't happened yet."

"I don't think they care about the timelines," Lucy said dryly.

"We have magic on our side," Henry pointed out. "Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One. He's more than capable of bringing down one of them."

"That was before he had Baelfire back," Lucy said. "How great of a length will he go to prove he has changed once he finds out what you did?"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Chapter One is done! I will admit that this is not the original chapter one. All my stories I had written on my iPad in the notes app got deleted. So that's over one hundred stories gone. I like this version better though to be honest.**

 **So does anyone have any ideas on how they brought Robin back? I think I said something in Once Upon a Time Travel season one, but I didn't really say the how. Just alluding to the fact that they decided to bring him back. Anyway, you won't find out until season three or maybe the very ending of Once Upon a Time Travel season two: The Infinite Universe because I have a plot for this whole season that doesn't involve Robin's resurrection. Speaking of, can you guess what this season will be about? Hint, hint. It has two parts, just like a normal TV season would and you already know the first part is Narnia! What could the** _ **Infinite**_ **Universe mean?**

 **Edit after writing chapter four: The first part of the season is Narnia and one other thing while the second part of the season is about Robin's resurrection.**

 **This was a really long chapter. On Google Docs it goes onto nine pages. I don't know if all the chapters will be like this, so don't be upset if the next one is short.**

 **Chapter Two: We Are Both; Time travel spell, Enchanted Forest, Cora, Graham, and a peak into Narnia.**


	2. We Are Both

**Chapter Two: We are Both**

* * *

 _Previously On Once Upon a Time Travel_

 _"We're going to find Neal," Emma said._

 _"Before Tamara gets to him," Killian added._

 _"I'm so sorry about your daughter Emma," Peter said to Snow and Charming._

 _"EMMA! Look out!" Zelena screamed._

 _"What's that saying? The bill comes due?" Lucy asked. "I don't think they care about timelines."_

 _"We have magic on our side," Henry pointed out. "Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One. He's more than capable of bringing down one of them."_

 _"How great of a length will he go to prove he has changed when he finds out what you did?"_

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Year into the Future's Past_

Lucy and Henry hurriedly placed items on a table in a dimly lit room. A pounding noise came from the heavily boarded doors behind them.

"Hurry," Lucy moaned. She began rummaging through all the items.

Henry took each item that Lucy handed him. "Slow down. It has to be perfect for the spell to work." He placed a blood red apple at his feet. "Hatred." He walked to the left of the apple in a curving manner. "Impurity," he added, setting down a candlestick that was black on one end and white on the other. Henry took a glass box containing a glittering golden brain. "Stupidity," he whispered as he placed it across from the apple. The brain dissolved into grains of sand as it was set on the ground. "Cowardice," Henry murmured. He set a black cuff down across from the candlestick.

"Last ingredient," Lucy said hurriedly. Her head whipped back to look at the doors which received a harder and harder pounding by the second.

Henry picked up a golden necklace. It had a glowing green orb in the center. He tossed it into the center of the four objects and began to move his hand in a circular motion. A swirl of magic rushed from the four objects and met the necklace at the center. They twisted around each other until a portal was formed. At the same time, the doors burst open and the people on the other side ran in.

Regina, Robin, Snow, Charming, Belle, Rumplestiltskin, and Hook stared at Henry and Lucy.

"What did you do?" Regina yelled. "Henry Daniel Mills-!" But she didn't finish because her feet flew out from beneath her and she fell on her back, quickly being dragged into the portal. A red blur rolled after her.  
"Emma's heart!" Hook cried out. He dove after it, following Regina and Emma's heart through the portal.  
"Hook!" Charming exclaimed in alarm.  
Henry pulled his grandfather towards the portal. "I'm really sorry, grandpa," he told Charming, "but I need to save my mom." He shoved Charming back towards the portal.  
Henry did this for the rest of them. Snow, Belle, Rumplestiltskin, and Robin.  
"Henry!" Lucy called.  
Henry turned to face her. "Hold the portal open, Lu. I need to make a quick stop before I return to my past self."  
Lucy laughed tonelessly. "Oh, Henry. You're so serious," she whispered, walking over to him. Upon reaching him, she caressed his cheek. "Too serious," she finished quietly, fingers falling from his face to his shoulders. She gave him a kiss. "Go, your family needs you."  
Henry nodded. "Love you, Lu. See you on the other side."

"And you, Henry," Lucy smiled. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"The dreams stopped," Emma said. She held up her hands. "And so has the twitching and shaking. Whatever it was, isn't a threat anymore."

"Maybe we beat it during the time our memories are missing," Belle suggested. "I mean, Henry's book keeps popping out new pages following your journey to the Underworld. It makes sense, right? I mean, I didn't cut Rumple out of our child's life this time. I wasn't really that torn up about it to begin with, but in the other time I was! Maybe there's this small part of us that knows everything and acts accordingly, but we still have the emotions and impulses that we should have if going to the Underworld actually was the last thing we did."

"True," Gold agreed.

"Speaking of," Robin said looking at Dior in Belle's arms. "Why hasn't Hades come to collect?"

"Gods exist out of space and time," Killian said. "Regardless of our time travel or even jumping into a different reality, whatever it is, Gold has paid his dues. In exchange for keeping his child, Gideon, safe, Gold did what Hades requested. Once that's been fulfilled, and it has, the debt is paid and Hades cannot come to collect on the debt in the form of Dior. She isn't even his second born."

"Exist out of space and time?" Henry repeated. "Does everything exist out of space and time?"

"Anything that's immortal," Killian nodded. "That's what I've been told. Gods, angels, the like."

Henry sat back. "Cool," he mumbled. "Uh, I've got to go to the bathroom," he blurted before running out of the room.

* * *

 _Narnia, Present Day_

Lucy let out a small sigh of relief as she slipped out of the wardrobe and into the darkness of her room. A lamp flickered on.

"There you are," someone said.

Lucy gasped, but turned to see Edmund sitting in a chair opposite her bed.

"Where have you been?"

"In the gardens for a midnight walk," Lucy lied easily.

"And this midnight walk lasts for a week?" Edmund asked, raised eyebrows. "Lucy, we thought someone kidnapped you."

"That's ridiculous," Lucy snapped. "I was only gone for an hour most! I told you, I took a walk in the gardens. I couldn't sleep."

"Lucy, you've been missing for days," Edmund said shaking his head. "Susan and Peter were beside themselves with worry. We've send out a search party for you, I suppose we ought to call them back now. Where were you?"

Lucy sighed. "Okay, I wasn't in the gardens, but my absence shouldn't have lasted a week. I don't understand. I suppose I'll have to ask Henry, but I'm not sure even he would know," she mused.

"Who's Henry?" Edmund asked with narrow eyes.

"A good friend," Lucy answered with a smile. "Where are Peter and Susan?"

"Out," Edmund shrugged. "Looking for you."

"We have time then," Lucy said to herself. "Okay, Edmund. Follow me, please." She opened the wardrobe she had just left and pulled her brother walked for some time before Lucy reached out and opened another door. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Lucy dragged Edmund to a brightly lit building.

"What the…?"

"This is Granny's," Lucy explained. "I left the phone Henry gave me here. I'll call him and hopefully he can meet us." She looked at the people in the diner and gasped. "We'll have to go the back way." She once again dragged Edmund off.

"Lucy?" A voice whispered.

Lucy spun around. "Henry! Just the guy I was hoping to see!"

Henry hurried over and looked around in worry. "Okay, so new development. Immortal being exist out of space and time. Gods, angels, et cetera. That give us like maybe a few months."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Okay. So we need to solve the Jadis problem soon. How long was it? Two years?"

"Yeah, and it's been just over a year. Time works differently in the Forest, so I can't be certain."

"We have six months at the least though," Lucy pointed out. "That much is guaranteed.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked.

Lucy and Henry exchanged a look.

"It's time to tell them," Henry agreed.

* * *

"Uh, hey," Henry said awkwardly to his family. "So me and two others have something to tell you."

Emma and Regina looked concerned.

"Lu? Ed? Come on in," Henry called.

Lucy and Edmund came into the room. Lucy waved uncertainly.

"They're from a different realm," Henry explained.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I'm, er, Lucy. Lucy Pevensie. I'm a Queen of Narnia."

"And I'm Edmund," Edmund added. "Er, a King of Narnia."

"Narnia's real too?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Apparently," David said in shock.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, and Lucy and I are the ones who sent us back in time."

"What?" Gold gapped. "How did you manage a spell of that magnitude?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well I wanted Henry to just write us all back but he said that authors can't do that. Anyway, we used Zelena's idea but changed it up a little. Plus we had a little help from an outside source."

"Which is…?" Regina prompted.

"Can't tell you that," Henry shrugged. "I don't even know how Lucy got it from the guy that had it."

"Everyone has to sleep at some point," Lucy giggled. "I just waited and used the ring I got to sneak in and take it. Easy peasy!"

"Why did you send us back?" Snow asked in confusion. "And why take our memories?"

Henry looked away. "Something really bad happened. The memories would be too much. At least, we think so. Lucy and I can't really tell you for certain. We don't remember either."

 _Lie_ , Lucy wanted to say, but she just nodded in affirmation.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Edmund said, annoyed.

"You and me both kid," Neal muttered.

"I am a King," Edmund said insulted.

"You're what, 12?" Neal scoffed. "I'm a few centuries old."

"This is Emma, Killian, Henry, Regina, Robin, Belle, Rumplestiltskin, Snow White, and Prince Charming," Lucy said slowly, pointing to each she named. "Henry and I did a spell to send them back in time."

"I got that part," Edmund snapped. "What's this about Jadis?"

Lucy looked sad. "She didn't die, Edmund. I don't understand why, but she came back. She kidnapped Peter, Susan, and you. I was able to escape and I found Henry and his family. They helped me rescue you guys."

"Sure sounds like you remember," Snow said frostily. "Care to share?"

"Trust me, you don't need to know," Lucy retorted. "You're safer staying in the dark on this one."

"For six more months," Henry mumbled under his breath.

Regina looked at Henry. "Whatever it is, we can handle it. We're a family, right? This kind of thing is what our family does."

"You sound like Snow," David said looking at Regina weirdly.

"It was not a hope speech," Regina argued feebly. She glared at David.

"Look," Lucy began, "one of you almost died. We don't know if by letting you know how and remembering it that person might become sick like how they were before. That's why we came back. You guys were so...so dead looking."

"Well it wasn't Belle," Robin noted. "Belle was two months pregnant when she arrived, right? And personally, I don't think Killian would be too beat up about Rumplestiltskin's death. Neither would I really. No offense," he added.

"I doubt the crocodile would be upset over my death as well," Killian pointed out. "So it can't be Belle, myself, or Gold."

"I can't really see Gold getting upset about anyone's death," Regina said dryly. "At least, anyone who isn't Belle."

Lucy frowned. "It does you no good to guess. We won't tell you." She looked at Henry. "Edmund and I need to get back. Use this to contact me. I'll be telling Peter and Susan when they get back so I won't be here for a while."

Henry peaked in the bag. "Okay. London, Hong Kong, New York, or our friend?"

"Our friend," Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Who else is stupid enough to let a little girl steal something so important."

"It's not that important," Henry pointed out. "Just gems that broke off and got collected and turned it this." He held up a hand held mirror that had blue gems lining the edge. "What do I do?"

"Say my name," Lucy explained. "I'm wearing the bracelet version. I thought the mirror would be more fitting for you."

"Ha ha," Henry said dryly. "See you later, Lu."

Lucy grinned and pushed her brother back into the wardrobe. "See you, Cobra."

Henry shrank under the inquisitive looks. "So, uh, that was Lucy." He cleared his throat. "Um, so I think now would be a good time to deal with the Graham issue."

"Let him go?" Emma offered.

"No," Henry frowned. "We can't. We have to keep him in the asylum for now. There's really no need to go to the Forest anymore since we don't need to get Robin. Right now we need to figure out how to get rid of Jadis."

"Who is Jadis?" Robin asked curiously.

"A celestial," Gold answered. "Once of the weaker ones. They're similar to gods and goddesses of mythology, but much older. They're said to predate the Norse gods." He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Jadis crossed my path years ago. She had been looking for a way to jump across realms, but all normal ways had been unsuccessful. She came for Zoso, the previous Dark One, thinking he could help her. It was maybe a few months following Zoso's death." Gold looked at Henry. "I suspect she was trying to reach Narnia now that I have hindsight. How was Lucy Pevensie able to manage this feat while Jadis, a celestial, could not?"

Henry bit his lip. "Well, think of the universe as outer space. Each realm is a planet within a system. Ours is the Magic System. Within that system is Neverland, Land Without Magic, Oz, Wonderland, Enchanted Forest or Misthaven, Arendelle, Land Without Color, and the Land of Untold Stories." Henry grabbed a sheet of paper and illustrated this. "Some are easier to jump across than others. For example, Arendelle and Misthaven are touching which allows easy access between them, but the Land of Untold Stories needs a key to get in. It's a lot harder to jump to that realm, so you have a barrier here," he said drawing a squiggly line separating the Land of Untold Stories from the rest of the realms. "Narnia is a single planet in the Narnanian System. A side branch is the real world that the Pevensies are from."

Belle looked at the drawing. "Huh. But that still doesn't explain how Jadis was unable to get to Narnia."

"Well, Aslan has the power to jump," Henry said, "and jump people. He banished Jadis. But he lives while Narnia lives. He can use Narnia's power. Jadis just didn't have that power nor did she know what to look for." He drew a few squiggles around the Magic System. "Those are the entry points. Jadis didn't know those existed and she didn't know to look for them. The Pevensies use the wardrobes as doorways across those gaps."

"Fascinating," Gold murmured. "However, if I'm not mistaken, celestials come from the Yggdrasill Realm. Or is that a system?"

Henry shrugged. "Lucy's the celestial expert."

* * *

Emma opened the door to a dark room.

"Hello?" a weary voice called.

Emma paused in the doorway. "Graham?"

The voice chuckled. "Emma Swan? Come to kill me?"

"No," Emma said steadily. "Look, Graham, I really am sorry. I did want you to know that."

"If you were really sorry, you'd let me go."

"I can't do that yet," Emma answered. "It's complicated. Just know that you will be home soon."

* * *

 _Narnia, Present Day_

"Edmund?"

Lucy and Edmund hurried to the entrance of Cair Paravel. Peter and Susan were standing there.

"Lucy!" Susan cried in relief.

Lucy smiled. "Hello, Susan."

"Where have you been?" Peter asked sternly.

"Storybrooke," Lucy answered. "It's actually something I need to tell you. It's a bit of a long story though, so you ought to sit down."

The siblings ended up going to Lucy's bedroom. Lucy sprawled herself out on her bed with her head at the end so she could prop herself up to look at her siblings. Peter and Edmund sat on the couch directly across from the bed, and Susan sat in the window seat.

"About four years into the future, we get attacked," Lucy began. Holding up a hand she continued, "Bear with me okay? Susan shoves me into a wardrobe that sends me to the Enchanted Forest. Specifically to Snow White and Prince Charming's palace. I asked them to help me rescue you three which they accepted. Something went wrong and one of them almost died." Lucy looked down. "It is a fate worse than death though. The person is frozen forever. Henry, one of the people who helped me, and I start to research ways to save this person. We end up finding a way to send memories and souls back in time which is what we did."

"I thought time travel was a myth!" Susan whispered.

"It's suppose to be," Peter murmured. "Lucy, how?"

"I can't say," Lucy answered. "Time travel...it's unnatural. No one should mess with it."

"Like you are?" Edmund said bitterly.

"It's different," Lucy protested. "Henry and I didn't understand what we were doing! We were fifteen! Now that we've experienced it, we see how wrong it was."

"Well if you were going to go back to any time you could, why wouldn't you go back far enough to fix everything?" Edmund spat. "Like, I dunno. Maybe stop us from coming here?"

"You're mad I didn't stop you from meeting Jadis!" Lucy accused. "Grow up, Edmund! It was an important life lesson for you." She glared at Edmund. "Look, I'm so sorry you didn't have a good life, but at least it drew us closer together. Or...I thought it did anyway." She crawled under the bed covers and looked away from her siblings. "I told Henry I'd bring you guys back to Storybrooke with me. Are you going to come with me in the morning?"

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Henry beamed as Lucy entered Granny's followed by her three siblings. "Lu!"

Lucy looked up and waved. She pointed her siblings towards Henry and his family.

"Hi," Henry greeted them.

Peter nodded. "Ah, Henry, was it?"

"Yep," Henry confirmed. "This is my family. It's big," he added unnecessarily.

"Emma Swan," Emma said holding out a hand. "I'm Henry's mom. This is Tallahassee," she said nodding at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Our daughter," Killian finished. "Killian Jones. Also known as Captain Hook."

"Snow White," Snow smiled.

"David Nolan," David introduced. "Or Prince Charming, but I go by David."

"Emma's our daughter," Snow added.

"I'm Henry's father," Neal said. "Neal Cassidy."

"Regina Mills," Regina said. "Henry's adoptive mother. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke." She fixed a smile on her face as she added, "Former Evil Queen. This is…"

"Robin Hood," Robin said. "Steals from the rich-"

"And gives to the poor," Susan finished for him. "You're real?"

"Evil Queen, Snow White, Prince Charming and the first one you go for is asking if I'm real," Robin said shaking his head.

"Sorry," Susan apologized, "but Robin Hood was my favorite story as a child. It's incredible really that I'm getting to meet you."

"That's lovely and all," Gold interrupted, "but I'm afraid we haven't quite finished introducing ourselves. Rumplestiltskin, or as I'm known in this world, Mr. Gold."

"The baby stealer?" Peter asked, perplexed. "Are you a pedophile or something here?"

Neal choked on his laughter. "I mean his wife is a couple hundred years younger than him," he managed.

Belle huffled. "Technically, he and I are the same age. He's just been that age for a long time now." She smiled at Lucy's siblings. "Belle, uh, Gold. We were married in the future. Or is it the past? Anyway, this is Dior Gold." She held up a baby girl with short brown hair.

Lucy clasped her hands. "Great! And now if you three will introduce yourselves?"

"High King Peter."

"High Queen Susan."

"King Edmund, but you guys knew that already."

Emma stood up. "Alright. What's first?"

"We need to figure out how Jadis is still alive for starters," Lucy put in. "Aslan himself was the one to rip her apart."

"Jadis is a celestial though," Gold pointed out. "She can't be killed, not technically."

"Do you have lots of experience with celestials then?" Peter asked curiously.

Gold shook his head. "Book knowledge from my old castle. There wasn't much. Celestials aren't from the Enchanted Forest. They're in the Yggdrasil Realm. Very old realm and very hard to find portals to."

"That's a system," Lucy said shaking her head. "You are familiar with Norse Mythology, correct? Yggdrasil is the tree that connects the Nine Realms. Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Midgard, Muspelheim, Nifelheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, and Svartalfheim. Celestials reside in the Midgardian System. Uh, the Midgardian System is located in the Yggdrasil system," Lucy added. "It's also called the World of Heroes. The Norse gods are...more active in the real world in that realm. That means so are the Norse monsters, so the humans need heroes. Honestly, not the best world. Unfortunately, I have to make a stop over there soon and go to New York. Our friend has put up defense measures against my wardrobes," she said grinning at Henry. "I need a ring to cross the realms."

Henry laughed. "Only you. I don't think anyone but you could do that."

"I'm the only wardrobe traveler he knows," Lucy shrugged. "The rings are used by a whole cult or whatever they're calling themselves. He can't block those."

"How did he block you anyway?"

Lucy bit back a grin. "Ah, well, I didn't exactly _pay_ for those communication mirror bracelet things. He told me never to come back."

"Who are you talking about?" Snow asked.

"The Collector," Henry and Lucy answered in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I hope I had Henry explain the systems and realms thing okay. If not, I'll try to explain here. The Enchanted Forest and all other CANON realms are like planets in a galaxy, just like how Earth, Mars, Saturn, et al. are all planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. The name of the "galaxy" that the Enchanted Forest and all other CANON realms are in is called the Magic System. Think of it as having a membrane that surrounds the different realms in OUAT. In another membrane is Narnia and its real world. The membrane surrounding this is called the Narnanian System. Likewise with Yggdrasil. The Yggdrasil System is made up of the Nine Realms and is surrounding by a membrane. One of the realms, Midgard, is a System within a system and it is called the Midgard System or the World of Heroes. The comparison for that is there are galaxies containing solar systems which contain planets. The galaxy being the Yggdrasil System, the solar system being the Midgard System or World of Heroes, and the planets being the realms inside the Midgard System or World of Heroes.**

 **Personally, I'm not sure if I have too much going on in this story. I plan to have arcs just like the TV show. Season 2a is Narnia obviously. Season 2b is, well, its the Infinite Universe. If that's not a big hint, I don't know what is. Plus, all the hints this chapter. I don't want to give it away completely yet, but as this season goes along, I think you'll be able to figure it out.**

 **Edit after Chapter... uh... well, most of the first half is written: Season 2a is Narnia and something else. Season 2b is a different something else.**

 **Chapter Three: Lady of the Lake; Neal, the beginnings of a plan, CaptainSwan wedding plans, and lots of OUAT family fluff involving babies!**


	3. Lady of the Lake

**Chapter Three: Lady of the Lake**

* * *

 _Previously on Once Upon A Time Travel:_

 _"I'm, er, Lucy. Lucy Pevensie. I'm a Queen of Narnia."_

 _"Who is Jadis?" Robin asked curiously._

 _"A celestial," Gold answered._

 _"We need to figure out how she's still alive," Lucy put in. "Aslan himself ripped her apart."_

 _"Our friend has put up defense measures against my wardrobes," Lucy said to Henry._

 _"Who are you talking about?" Snow asked._

 _"The Collector," Lucy and Henry answered in unison._

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Neal watched Killian and Henry try to teach Tallahassee about sailing. He sighed unhappily.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Neal turned around to glare at his father.

Gold nodded at Henry. "To have your son come back into your life, but it turns out that he doesn't need you anymore. Not really, anyway. He's all grown up mentally because of time travel, and to top it off he has a father figure already."

"If you're trying to make me want to be around you, you're doing a poor job," Neal told Gold.

"Believe it or not, I am trying to empathize with you," Gold sighed. "Though I don't quite remember it, in the future I've come from, I had another son. His name was Gideon after Belle's favorite hero from her favorite book." He smiled slightly, but frowned. "At the moment, Belle did not trust me, so she sent our son away with the Blue Fairy. The Black Fairy kidnapped Gideon and sent the Blue Fairy back in a terrible state. Only days later did our son return, but when he did...twenty-eight years had passed for him and the Black Fairy had shaped him into a cruel man. So believe it or not, I have now had two children that I missed grow up and I was no father figure to either when they returned." Gold's eyes followed Henry as he ran around pointing out things on the ship to Tallahassee. "But I suspect you also feel worse knowing Emma is happily in love with another man."

Neal growled. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Call it family bonding. Getting to know my son better. Perhaps you should give it a try."

Neal glared at his father and stormed a distance away. Gold merely followed at a sedate pace.

"After all, there are a few more people to meet," Gold continued. "Belle for one. Dior as well. Then of course, the girlfriend. Lucy Pevensie."

"It won't work out," Neal said. "Don't the Pevensies end up back where they came from?"

"Well, you'll have to ask Belle about that," Gold said pleasantly. "She is the librarian here and would know a lot more about characters from a children's book series than I would."

* * *

"Plan Two, Take One," Henry announced.

Lucy giggled.

"I vote for going in fireballs blazing," Regina said. "She's an ice witch, right?"

"Celestial," Gold corrected.

"Same thing," Regina waved off. "So fire is her weakness."

"We aren't going in...fireballs or guns blazing," Lucy said rolling her eyes. "That's why we're here in the first place."

"We're probably going to need to get everyone Narnian weapons and armor," Peter noted. "Bows and arrows and swords. Susan should have extra archery sets for you guys," he said to Snow, Regina, Emma, and Belle.

"I'll take a sword actually," Emma said tightly. "If you have any old blades you want to melt down into bullets then I'll use a gun."

"A gun?" Susan asked in shock. "Why on earth do _you_ have a gun?"

"I use to be a bail bondsperson and now I'm a sheriff," Emma told her. "Plus I have the right to a weapon as an American."

"But you're a woman," Peter pointed out.

Emma frowned. "Right. Mid-WWII era. A lot has changed since then."

"Well, I think Snow and I would both prefer archery," Robin said pointedly.

"The rest of us will use swords," Regina finished. "I would prefer magic though."

"Is armor really necessary?" Belle asked. "I mean, I think David would be the only one of us to have actually ever used it."

"I have used armor briefly," Gold reminded. "During the Ogre War. It certainly takes a few days to get use to the feel."

"Try not to injure your feet," Neal muttered scathingly.

"So that's settled then," Peter said clasping his hands. "We will return to Narnia and gather the supplies."

"I'll contact Henry when we've done that," Lucy added. "Hopefully, it will be soon for the both of us. Then we can figure out how to stop Jadis."

* * *

"What if I die?"

Killian looked up, startled. "Er, what was that, love?"

"What if I die?" Emma repeated. "You know, fighting Jadis. What if I die?"

"You won't die, Swan," Killian assured her. "How many other things have you fought and still lived to tell the tale. Not many people can say they've been to Neverland and back. Not many can claim to have gone to the underworld and back either. We fought the Wicked Witch and the Snow Queen. We can fight this Jadis too."

"Can we?" Emma scoffed. "I saw Henry's face, Killian. When they talked about how someone almost died...I think that was me. He was devastated. That means it has to be either Regina or me, but they kept looking at me uncertainly the whole time. I almost died or I was dying, so Henry saw no other option than to time travel." Emma sighed and picked up Tallahassee. "We have a baby girl. If I don't make it…"

Killian sat next to Emma and hugged her and Tallahassee. "You will, Swan. You will, I swear it."

* * *

"Hey," Neal said when he entered the back room of the Pawnshop.

Belle smiled slightly. "Neal. You know, I've missed you a lot. It's only been a year or two, but it feels like a lifetime ago."

Neal shifted. "I know you guys knew, uh, the other me, but it's really strange to hear you say things like that." He looked around the room at the shelves of various things. "So my dad owns the shop that has everyone's belongings?"

"It's mostly things that you wouldn't typically find in a normal household," Belle explained. "Swords and things like that. Any magical items as well. Things Rumple could handle better than most." She opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass bottle. "Potions too. Though, I think those are all Rumple's."

"I'm really sorry about how I overreacted at Granny's," Neal apologized. "My dad isn't exactly my favorite person. It's just kinda crazy to me that someone could love him."

Belle shrugged. "It is, yeah. I get that. Rumple's the Dark One and he loves his magic more than anything else. Time and time again I think that's changed, but it was just a trick. I'm probably an idiot to stay with him, but the one time I made him leave was the worst part of my life. I really thought I was happy. I was dating another man who did care about only me. Then when Rumple came back, he was almost killed." She sighed. "I fell in love with the Beast and nothing could change that." She gave Neal a wry smile. "Of course, I beg him to change, and he has a bit. I don't know everything about the future I came from, and I'm kinda afraid. Already we've been acting differently than we have in the pages Henry's written. I'm afraid we've moved on or something happened to finally break us apart for good."

"Speaking of Henry," Neal began. "I don't think that Lucy Pevensie is good for him."

To his surprise, Belle sighed and nodded in agreement. "She isn't. I can't imagine he hasn't read Narnia yet, but if Lucy is from the time where she and her siblings haven't yet traveled back through the wardrobe, then Henry's in for a rude shock. When they go back, and they have to go back, Lucy de-ages back to the age she was when she entered the wardrobe. They have not even twenty years until she's gone." Belle bit her lip. "I don't want to say anything to him just yet. According to this world's accounts of our stories, our lives should have been way different. Maybe Lucy will stay."

* * *

"I mean it's definitely beautiful," Emma said as she looked at the storybook page of her wedding.

"It's hideous, Miss Swan," Regina scoffed. She pulled the page out of Emma's hands and crumpled it up. "We're at a wedding dress shop and you can pick something else."

"Regina!" Snow gasped, jumping up and taking the page back. She uncrumpled it and smoothed it out. "It's Emma's dress, so Emma can choose to wear what she wants."

"Sleeves," Emma said, rubbing the sleeves of her red jacket. "I want sleeves."

The attendant nodded and ducked off to find wedding dresses with sleeves.

"You can always go with this one," Snow told Emma.

"I just want to make sure I absolutely love that one," Emma said. "Somehow, that dress feels less special. I guess, I am getting married for the second time, so I feel like I should have a different dress." She shrugged. "If all else fails, we know we have a back up dress."

The first two Emma tried on had very sheer lace sleeves. She felt very exposed.

"Nope, nope, nope," Emma said as she turned back around and into the dressing room.

The next one had a v neck, but solid sleeves. The skirt part of the dress hung limp by her sides.

"Sleeves and neckline look okay, but the skirt is not good," Regina mused. "It doesn't even go past your ankles."

The fourth and fifth dresses were much better. The fourth resembled the dress from the page, but the skirt only went to Emma's knees and puffed out like a ball gown. The fifth had lace sleeves with a flower pattern. The neckline was a scoop neck and the skirt was short in the front, but turned into a long train in the back.

"Can we get something with the long train, ball gown style, and lace sleeves, but not too sheer?" Regina demanded.

The attendant gulped and scurried off to find more choices.

"You're going to scare her," Snow scolded.

Regina sniffed. "Please. She'd be scared of me either way."

"I'm sorry," the attendant apologized. "I only found one."

The dress was simple. It had a square neckline and lace sleeves with intricate designs. The layers of fabric making up the skirt puffed out like a ball gown and the back of the skirt went into a train about three feet long.

Emma gently took the dress from the attendant's hands and moved to try it on. When she emerged from the dressing room, Regina smirked and Snow gasped.

"Told you we needed to buy a different one."

The attendant waved them away as they left. Once they were gone, she smiled. "Knew I was saving that one." She blew her short spiky hair out of her face. "If only I could remember why I was saving it in the first place."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Emma complained as she glared down at the armor that covered her body. "I'm not wearing this crap."

"Yes you are!" Lucy and Henry shouted.

Henry cleared his throat. "Uh, mom. You wore it in the future. You should wear it now."

Emma gave her son a sarcastic smile. "I did wear it, did I? Or did I not wear it and because of that, I almost died?"

"Emma," Killian hissed.

"What are you talking about Emma?" Regina scoffed.

David looked at the people trying on the Narnian armor and frowned. "Hang on. Henry and Lucy said that someone was hurt really badly. I don't think any of us wore armor last time. I mean, let's face it. Gold doesn't need armor, and neither does Regina. They're hardly going to get hurt by anything other than magic." He nodded to their armorless bodies. "They aren't being forced to wear armor. I'll wear it, no problem. I probably wore it anyway last time, so here I am putting it on. Killian's a pirate, he never fought with armor and he learned how to make do without it. I'd guess he didn't wear it last time, but here he is and no one's making him try it on."

"The only people here that should be using armor is you, Belle, and Neal," Snow realized. "And you three are, but so is Emma."

"And I'm being forced into it," Emma said through gritted teeth. "I died last time."

Robin blanched. "Emma-"

"Yes," Lucy said quietly. "You were as good as dead. I wish you had actually died. What happened was so much worse than death."

"Tell me," Emma breathed.

Lucy opened her mouth and began the tale. "We overwhelmed the wolves and beat them easily. Susan had blown her horn as soon as they charged, but the help it was suppose to provide was unnecessary and it didn't come. As we were advancing on her, the help arrived."

"Zelena," Henry added. "She arrived right in the middle of us. Jadis sent an ice storm at us, so Mr. Gold, Emma, Regina, and Zelena held it back with magic."

"It was only Zelena and Emma left to return through the wardrobe," Lucy said quietly. "It happened so fast, but when Emma left to flee, Zelena's magic wasn't strong enough and the ice wave barreled right at Emma."

"How do you know it wasn't Zelena?" Regina hissed.

"She's powerful, but not that powerful," Lucy explained. "It was ice magic anyway. Celestial ice magic. It's a lot different than Arendelle's Elsa's magic. We went to Elsa for help and neither she nor the Rock Trolls knew how to stop it."

"True love's kiss was our first idea," Henry said biting his lip. "If anything, it only got worse. She started to become like Marian, well Zelena, you know, iced over? Regina pulled out Emma's heart, but now my mom was encased in ice." He looked at Emma. "I'm sorry, mom."

"How do you know it didn't work," Killian suggested quietly. "Perhaps the one that, that kissed her wasn't her true love."

Henry shook his head fiercely. "No! The man who kissed my mom loves her more than anything in the world and she loves him too! He's the only man who could ever deserve my mom. He's also one of the best dad's I could ever have." Henry smiled at Killian. "It wasn't because you two aren't true love. True love's kiss just wasn't the way to solve that one."

Killian swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. "Henry…"

"It's true," Henry mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look. I know for an absolute fact that you and my mom are true loves. In the Underworld, there was a test. Your life or my mom's heart. She chose you even though you begged her to save her heart."

"Speaking of Underworlds," Robin began, "could you tell me how exactly I was saved from death? I mean, according to the book, the Olympian Crystal ended me."

Henry flinched. "Oh, uh, it was kinda really super dark magic," he mumbled. "Like satanic dark."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell would anyone resort to magic that dark?"

"Lu and I went to the Dark Fairy's realm," Henry shrugged. "Got some magic and poof! Robin's back."

"All magic has a price," Gold said softly. "What price are you going to pay?"

"My mom's life," Henry said grimly. "The ice incident didn't happen long after. I thought I could write the price out, but I was wrong."

Lucy pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Ow!" Henry yelped as Lucy punched his arm.

Lucy frowned and crossed her arms. "Henry, you can't lie to your family like this. Six months, Henry. That's all the time we have to figure this out. With your help anyway."

"Two years sounded plenty at the time," Henry murmured. He shook his head. "Look, it's not really anything you should be concerned with. It's my problem and mine alone." He turned away. "You're a good friend, Lu."

* * *

Emma and Regina plastered fake smiles on their faces as Snow rambled on and on about wedding decor.

"You'll want a color scheme of course? Black and red? That would look good and the white dress would stand out," Snow said eagerly. "Not too much black because Killian will be wearing black, but black table cloth? Then we can have red napkins and balloons maybe."

"I was thinking maybe lighter colors," Emma said hesitantly. "If we're talking themes then what if we did a sea them. Blues and greens."

Snow squealed. "Oh, that's even better!" She smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, Emma. I'll make sure this is perfect!"

Emma and Regina cast a sideways glance at each other and groaned internally.

* * *

"I was thinking," Lucy began uncertainly, "there are some things that might be a probably cause for Jadis to return."

Peter looked up attentively. "What? What could have returned her to life? The stone table and Aslan made sense of course, but what could return someone so evil and twisted?"

Lucy took a bracelet with blue gems and a small mirror off her wrist. "This is no ordinary bracelet. You see, at the beginning of time there was nothing. Then the Big Bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe." Lucy's eyes flitted to Henry before returning to stare at her bracelet. "These crystals became known as the six Infinity Stones. They each controlled an essential aspect of existence. The Space stone allows the user to travel across realms. Your portal jumpers use its power indirectly everytime they jump to a new realm." She held up her bracelet. "Over time, the space stone shed small pieces that were used to make this bracelet. Henry has the mirror piece. It allows us to communicate between realms. The other Stones are the Reality, Power, Soul, Mind, and Time stones."

"Lucy thinks maybe the Soul stone has something to do with Jadis returning to life," Henry added. "The only problem is that no one knows where that one is. "The Space stone is safe on Asgard, the Reality stone is locked away in an abandoned realm, the Power stone is safe, the Mind stone is somewhat safe if you count being in someone's forehead safe, and the Time stone is with the protectors of the mystic arts." Henry bit his lip. "The Soul stone no one knows about."

"So we find it how?" Belle asked. "I mean, you can't expect us to know its location any better than you know."

"There is one thing we could do," Lucy said hesitantly. "The guy I got these bracelets from could probably give us some more information. Getting there is tricky. I can't take a wardrobe in, he blocked that after my last visit. We have to jump to the Yggdrasil system and go to the Midgardian System. If I can get a ring from the mystic arts people, I can use it to get into Knowhere."

"Knowhere is a planet in the Midgardian system," Henry explained. "It's the head of a dead celestial."

"Lovely," Gold said indifferently. He looked at Henry. "If we are to do this, I suggest we make it one trip. Lucy and Henry seem to have a much more vast amount of knowledge about these realms, so the both of them will go. Regina, Emma, and myself should also go."

"I'm going too," Killian said immediately. "I'm a pirate and it sounds like this man is desperate to keep you away. You'll need someone to bargain not back down. That's a pirate specialty."

"Peter should go too," Susan inputted. "Edmund and I will stay behind and get everyone ready. When it's time, Lucy and Peter can open a wardrobe for us to lead the rest through."

"Henry, Lucy, Regina, Emma, Gold, Killian, and Peter," Robin said slowly. "It could work. I don't like this though."

"It's the best plan we have," Emma pointed out. "I'm in."

* * *

 **A/N: I think this was a shorted chapter, but nonetheless I'm happy with it. I will admit that I had originally planned to have the Season 2A arc as just Narnia, but the whole soul stone idea hit me. Season 2B arc was suppose to be Marvel, but I have a much better arc for it. I may or may not make that arc carry over into Season 3A. I think that's what I will have to do, but for now we have a nice little OUAT/Narnia/Marvel arc.**

 **So if you are wondering why I'm splitting them up, it's mostly because I'm having a hard time with the dialogue. There are so many characters to begin with and now I have to account for the Pevensies and the Marvel characters they will meet eventually. I'll still write all the characters, but it will be easier for me to write a small chunk of them and then transition to the other chunk. You'll see. It'll be good.**

 **Chapter Four: The Crocodile; Moe is finally going to reunite with Belle and meet Dior, Lucy and Henry are going to lead the others to the Midgarian system, and we'll get a few pre-time travel flashbacks of Henry and Lucy.**

 **Side note: Do you like the previously on Once Upon A Time Travel things at the beginning of the chapters? Also, if the Infinite Universe idea is confusing to you, I have a story called Explaining the Infinite Universe here on ffn. It goes into more detail and the cover image is to help by providing a visual.**


	4. The Crocodile

**Chapter Four: The Crocodile**

* * *

 _Previously, on Once Upon a Time Travel:_

 _"She's an ice witch, right?"_

 _"Celestial," Gold corrected._

 _"What if I die?" Emma asked._

 _"You were as good as dead," Lucy whispered. "What happened was so much worse than death."_

 _"How was I saved from death?" Robin asked._

 _Henry flinched. "Super dark magic. Satanic dark."_

 _"I was thinking," Lucy began uncertainly, "there are somethings that might be a probably cause for Jadis to return."_

 _Henry bit his lip. "The Soul Stone."_

 _"We have to go to the Midgardian System."_

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"She'll be fine!" Belle insisted as Emma worried about leaving Tallahassee. Belle smiled down at Tallahassee. "I can take care of her, Emma. Snow can help me too. Don't worry about it. Focus on what you have to do."

Emma finally conceded and left Tallahassee's baby bag in the booth Belle was sitting in at Granny's.

Gold looked towards Belle and Dior from where the group was waiting to grab food and leave. Belle saw him and gave him a small smile.

"Be careful," Gold murmured after walking over to stand next to her. "Remember, your father almost sent you across the line."

"Well, if he does, there will be severe consequences," Belle said darkly. "I can't believe he did that." She shook her head. "I'll be fine, Rumple. David will be here and Snow too. I'll see about staying with them or something."

Gold nodded slowly and then returned to the group. Snow joined Belle at the booth and took Tallahassee from Belle.

"Everything alright?"

Belle jumped, startled. "Oh, Snow. Yeah, everything's okay."

"What was that then?" Snow asked curiously.

Belle shrugged. "When you and Emma got stuck in the Forest, I ran into my dad. He found out I loved Rumple and he tried to send me across the town line." She twirled her straw in her glass of water. "Rumple's worried it will happen again."

Snow reached across the table and grasped Belle's hand. "It won't. Did he forget who he left you with?"

* * *

A wardrobe appeared in front of Lucy.

"Come on, then," Lucy called. "First stop. Midgard." She opened the door and gestured for Peter to enter first. "Oh go on, Peter!"

The corners of Peter's mouth twitched upwards. "See you on the other side, Luce." He stepped into the wardrobe and walked out of the sight of the others.

Henry stepped up next. "I'll go. Peter might be a little unfamiliar with the more technically advanced Midgard." He followed Peter.

"Come on, Swan," Killian said, almost dragging Emma towards the wardrobe. "Would it kill you to give it a try?"

"It could," Emma muttered before she and Killian disappeared into the wardrobe.

"After you," Regina said to Gold.

Gold smiled lightly. "No, no. Ladies first. I insist."

"I'm not getting any younger here," Lucy said annoyed.

Regina sent Gold a scathing look and she strutted through the wardrobe. Gold laughed quietly and followed her.

Lucy ducked into the wardrobe before swinging the door shut behind her. The wardrobe vanished as if it had never been there in the first place.

* * *

 _Midgard, Present Day_

Peter gazed around in wonder at the bright lights of New York. Even in the daytime, the large electronic boards were a sight to see.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Henry asked smugly. "My Earth isn't as advanced as this yet, but I think we're getting there."

"It's strange," Peter admitted. "But I don't deny the coolness of it." He stared at a television screen in the window of a shop. "What is that?" he asked pointing to the screen.

"Iron man," Lucy said from behind Peter. She smiled at the group. "Shall we? The New York Sanctum isn't far from here." She led them to a seemingly invisible building.

Emma was reminded of the Harry Potter books with the charm that made buildings invisible to people who weren't told of its location by whoever cast the charm. Everyone on the street around them seemed to be unable to see the dark building in front of them.

"It's an enchantment," Lucy told her. "They do dabble in the mystic arts," she added with an amused smile. "That means magic."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"So," Ruby said as she served David and Snow coffee. "Emma's gone again, huh? Where too now?"

Snow and David exchanged an uneasy look. The pair had trusted Ruby, or Red, in the past and this should be no different. But they had to admit, the idea of others knowing about the whole time travel thing was not something anyone wanted to happen. Yet.

"She, Killian, Regina, Gold, and Henry went to help some people," Snow began hesitantly. "It's really not our story to tell though.

"I was surprised they were able to leave her," Ruby said nodding at Tallahassee who was in a baby carrier by Belle. "I don't think I've seen her with anyone but Emma and Killian." Her face lit up. "How is the wedding planning going? It's all anyone seems to be able to talk about thes-"

"Belle!" someone yelled as the door to Granny's banged open.

David immediately spun around and went to stand in front of Belle. "What do you want with her?"

"I'm her father," Moe French said angrily. "Let me see my daughter."

Belle's eyes widened. "Father?" She pulled Dior closer to her then seemed to come to a sort of realization. She set Dior down in a baby carrier next to Tallahassee's and stood up. She crossed her arms. "What do you want, father? You haven't seen me since I made the deal to save our kingdom. It's been _months_ since the curse broke. If you wanted to see me so bad, why wait until now?" She paused pretending to think. "Is it because Rumple's gone? I mean, it's no secret he went with Emma, Killian, and Regina through a portal. They did it in the middle of town."

"You really have fallen in love with that beast," Moe said quietly, glaring at Dior.

Belle moved to block her daughter from Moe's view. "He's not a beast. Rumplestiltskin is many horrible things, but not a beast." She matched her father's glare.

"How can you say he is many horrible things, but still love him?" Moe yelled.

Belle allowed a tiny smile to slip out. "I suppose it does sound ridiculous to anyone else." She sighed. "I could go on for hours about all of his faults. He'd never choose anything or anyone over his powers. I don't know if he ever will." Her smile slipped off her face. "But he promises to change and for a short time, he makes the effort. He does care about me. In his own way." Her face hardened. "But he especially cares for his _daughter_. If you so much as think about harming her, I don't know if I could bring myself to try and stop him from doing whatever it is he wants to do. Short of killing you, of course." Belle smiled pleasantly. "It was nice to see you again, father. I missed you."

* * *

 _Midgard, Present Day_

"Strange?" Lucy called out once the door closed behind the group.

Suddenly, they found themselves sitting in a lounge area.

"What the hell?" Emma exclaimed.

"Lovely to meet you too, Miss Swan," a man with dark hair and a red cape said as he walked towards them. "Soon to me Mrs. Jones though, am I correct?" He faced them all. "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. What are you doing in this sanctum?"

"We need a ring," Lucy said hopefully.

Strange inhaled deeply. "Of course you do, Lucy. Let me guess, the Collector banned wardrobe travel?"

Lucy shrugged. "He and I don't really see eye to eye. But I need to ask him what he might know about the soul stone."

Strange looked like he had swallowed something sour. "The soul stone?" he asked. "What could that man tell you about the soul stone?" He sat in a chair none of the others seemed to have noticed until now. "The soul stone is practically the most mysterious of all Infinity Stones. No one has _ever_ seen it since it was first known of. The people that shared the stones' powers are the last recorded beings to have encountered the stone."

"Look, wizard guy," Emma snapped. "That stone is the key to defeating this Jadis person."

Strange looked at Lucy sharply. "You didn't say she had returned."

"Didn't think I had too," Lucy muttered. "Can you just give us a ring?"

Strange pressed his lips together and frowned at Lucy. "You ought to be more cautious. If Jadis has indeed returned and it is due to the soul stone, you are in grave danger. As I understand from your previous visits, you used the time stone to return to this time, did you not?"

"That's correct," Lucy said stiffly. "We know what didn't work. Please. We just need one ring. Surely you can give us this?"

"I will not aid you in your suicide mission," Strange said calmly. "It is forbidden to help in the search for other stones, so I will not mention the unused sling ring behind that vase over there." He stood up. "I must focus myself elsewhere for approximately five minutes. Should you chose to take the ring, you should use it well before those five minutes are up. Good bye, Lucy." He disappeared.

Lucy sprang up and grabbed the hidden sling ring. She stuck in on her fingers and began swirling them through the air. "Hurry. He said five minutes, but knowing him, he could be early. If he catches up, he has no choice but to stop us."

A glowing orange portal opened in front of them. Emma cast an uncertain look at it.

"GO!" Lucy yelled.

Henry grabbed his mom's arm. "Come on, mom! Lucy's right, we have to go now!" He pulled her through the portal.

Killian followed not long after. Then Regina and Gold followed after a glare from Lucy.

Lucy exhaled in relief as she stepped into the portal. The fiery red-orange sparks sealed the portal shut behind her.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"You handled him well," Snow said amused as she set up a bed for Belle in the loft.

Belle smiled sheepishly. "Ah, well. I guess it's just mother instincts, right?"

"I think it's more than that," Snow said softly. "Before today, you normally were the brains behind everything. You weren't really much for violence or standing up to people. Besides, Gold."

"I suppose," Belle murmured. "It did seem strange, but it was a rush, you know? It just felt...right? I...I don't know. Do you think something happened in those missing moments? I mean, it was only about a year, right?"

"Hmm? Well, no one can get a straight answer out of Henry or Lucy," Snow shrugged. "I think it is entirely possible that something big happened in that time, but I don't know how long it was." She lowered her voice. "I don't think they're being entirely truthful about how they got Robin back. I can believe their story up to a point. Yeah, maybe Emma's accident was the price Henry had to pay, but there is no magic that can reawaken the dead. Necromancy isn't even practiced in the Enchanted Forest! When Regina wanted to bring Daniel back, she had to resort to Whale's mad science from an entirely different realm." Snow frowned. "I feel like we're missing something. I feel unprotected in my own home. I mean, what could cause that? Regina, warded our apartment with the same spells as last time. I don't understand." Snow looked up. "I'm sure Henry will tell us something soon."

Little did she know, soon would be sooner than Henry would have hoped.

* * *

 _Knowhere, Present Day_

"Terrans," someone scoffed at the group. Her bright pink skin seemed to glow eerily in the low lighting of Knowhere.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Krylorians," she muttered.

"The hell's a Terran?" Emma muttered.

Henry looked behind himself at her. "People like us. People from Terra, or Earth." He's steps quickened.

They approached a building where lots of casino type games were going on. Regina pursed her lips in disdain.

Lucy walked up to a door and knocked. She smiled at the pink skinned lady who answered.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked politely. She noticed the group and frowned. "I'm sorry, the Collector is out of space for group meetings. Perhaps you could wait until tomorrow."

"Tell him it's Lucy Pevensie," Lucy growled. "And if he doesn't get down here to see us, I will break into his stupid shop and take what I need. I don't know where it is, so if he wishes to avoid a totally ransacked shop, he will see us now."

"Send them in Margaret," a voice said from down the hall.

Lucy smiled cheerfully at the eccentric looking man who was glaring at her.

"Miss Pevensie," the man drawled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sarcastically.

"What do you know about the soul stone?" Henry asked. After a long pause, he cleared his throat.

"Collector," Lucy said impatiently.

The Collector's eyes lit up. "Finally. A reason to come here." He beamed. "The soul stone. Well, not much is know, of course. It went missing not long after it's discovery. Most people who search for the stones do not believe in the soul stone's existence." He looked around at the group. "The soul stone is rumored to have the power to recall the dead back to life. However, in order to do so, a switch must happen. A life must be sacrificed or you will have to take the place of the one you are recalling." He looked at Lucy. "Why do you request this information of me?"

"Jadis," Lucy answered. "She must have been called back by the stone. That's the only explanation."

The Collector nodded slowly. "True." He took a roll of paper out of a desk drawer. Handing it to Lucy, he said, "This is a map to the soul stone's location. If what you say is true, the stone will not be there. After you find the stone, you must return it to this location. Once it is returned, Jadis will return to the dead. Be careful," he warned. "They say the Stone extracts a terrible price."

"Thank you," Lucy breathed.

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

Henry sifted through pages of notes. He frowned and looked over at Lucy. "About when did you say she had returned?"

"Somewhere around three years ago," Lucy answered. She looked at the page Henry was holding. "Why? Do you have something?"

Henry snorted. "Oh, yeah. Well, as the Author, it's kinda my job to know things, right? So I wrote down everything that happened to my family and organized it by year. Three years ago for us was particularly memorable." He flipped thought a storybook and pointed at the picture. "Greg Mendel crossed into Storybrooke that year." He flipped another page. "I finally got to meet my dad." Another page. "Greg and Tamara kidnapped me and took me to Neverland." Henry's eyes glanced across the illustration of the hand drawn picture being held next to his younger self.

"So this was the year Pan was after you and your family?" Lucy asked.

"Only me really," Henry corrected. "I have the heart of the truest believer and Pan was dying. He needed me to stay alive."

* * *

 _Midgard, Present Day_

"So basically," Regina said as they walked down the street to find a hotel, "Jadis was brought back to life by this soul stone. Someone sacrificed someone or was sacrificed to bring her back?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, but who it could have been is a mystery to me. It had to be someone that this person cared about. That's the only sacrifice that would work."

"Unless the only person they loved was themself," Gold said quietly. "When would Jadis have returned?"

"Compared to the time now, it could be anytime in the past few months," Henry answered. He gave Gold a small smile. "Lucy said she was weak, but they could sense a lingering winter this far back. We looked at the timelines last timeline. Nothing came up."

"What did you look at?" Killian asked with narrowed eyes.

Henry shrugged. "Would have been about the same time my mom broke the curse. So the whole Greg and Tamara thing was going on."

Gold inhaled sharply. "She was returned, but not to a very strong form?" He closed his eyes. "When Henry was kidnapped, it was because-"

"-Pan wanted his heart, yeah," Lucy finished. "But that doesn't help us."

"But Pan was immortal as long as he stayed on Neverland," Gold pointed out. "So why would he be dying and looking for a replacement?"

Henry and Lucy locked eyes. "He made a deal," they whispered.

"A deal?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Pan would use the stone to bring Jadis back," Henry said in realization.

"And barter to have his life extended a year or so," Lucy added.

"Until he could switch places with me," Henry finished. "I was meant to die to bring Jadis back."

Emma swallowed. "Okay. So we know Pan is the other soul."

"Pan?" Peter asked. "Peter Pan? He's bad?"

"Captain Hook," Killian said holding out a hand and giving Peter a sarcastic look. "I am the bad guy in the Peter Pan story, am I not? Yet here we are. Together on the side of good." He withdrew his hand. "Mate, the stories you know are not the real ones."

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

Snow beamed at the shimmering decorations that were going up in the ballroom.

"When are they getting back?" Charming asked his wife. He eyed the decorations in exasperation.

"Emma said they were giving them time to catch up," Snow said happily. "So maybe twenty minutes." Her face drained of color. "The food isn't ready!" she exclaimed, rushing off towards the kitchens.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, walking into the room. She jumped back out of Snow's way in alarm.

Charming shot Belle a tight smile. "Kinda secret. You'll find out at Snow's celebratory ball later." His eyes darted away from Belle.

Belle frowned. "What? What is it?"

"I don't like it," Charming admitted. "I can't help but think my family might be biting off more than we can chew this time. What they've decided to do _this_ time…" he trailed off. "Sorry. This probably sounds ridiculous without knowing what I'm even talking about."

"I can keep a secret," Belle offered. "I'll act surprised and everything later."

Charming laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah. Well, it was Henry's idea and all. Must have gotten it in his head from Lucy or something, all this talk about Narnia. Anyway, Henry and Lucy did some researching and figured out a way to bring Robin back from wherever the Olympian Crystal sent him."

Belle gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. "David! That's fantastic! Regina will be so-" she cut off and fixed a steely gaze onto Charming. "Don't you tell her about your reservations," Belle said firmly. "I don't understand, how isn't it a good thing?"

Charming shrugged. "Henry wouldn't say exactly how it worked. Lucy looked a little cross with Henry too after he told us he could bring Robin back. We shouldn't have to keep secrets in this family. No spell can revive the dead, Belle. I imagine Gold has tried hundreds of times to bring Neal back." He sighed loudly. "Whatever Henry is doing, can't be good."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

David looked at Belle and Snow while the trio sat in the apartment eating dinner.

"What?" Snow asked, noticing David's look.

David cleared his throat. "I've been feeling...off lately. There's something going on behind my back. I can't shake this feeling I've been getting since we got some of our memory back."

"I've noticed it too," Belle said nodding. "I think it has something to do with whatever happened in the few months or however long we can't remember."

"You'll figure it out," David said reassuringly. "And if it's so bad, I trust Henry to tell us."

"Yeah, well, he didn't say a word about the time travel thing until he had too," Snow said flatly. "I can't trust him to tell us anything right now."

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

Belle greeted Rumplestiltskin with a simple smile.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Rumplestiltskin asked curiously.

Belle let out a small laugh. "Life! It's an amazing thing, you know."

"Yes, and I appreciate every moment of it," Rumple snapped impatiently. "What has you praising life itself?"

"Oh, nothing you won't find out later," Belle answered. "When Henry, Lucy, Emma, and Regina get back that is." She smiled. "It's going to be a good life."

* * *

 _Midgard, Present Day_

"Who are we looking for?" Regina sighed. She was splayed out across one of the beds in the hotel room.

Lucy shot her a dirty look. "Anyone who could potentially help us find this stone. Henry's read a lot of the comics."

"And seen the movies," Henry grinned. "Well, the plannings and makings anyway. Being an author does have perks like that. Anyway, we're looking at the timeline being nearly complete to the end game."

"End game?" Emma repeated.

"The final part of whatever big bad this world's heroes are fighting," Gold answered. "I do not know, however, what exactly it is." He looked at Henry and Lucy.

"Lu?" Peter asked. He looked at her.

Lucy jerked her head at Henry. "Ask him. I never understood well."

"Infinity war," Henry answered with a sour face. "Thanos is going to come for the infinity stones and when he gets them…" Henry trailed off.

"What happens, Henry?" Regina asked, sitting up.

Henry shook his head. "All Thanos has to do is snap his fingers," Henry snapped once. "Half this system's population is gone. Like they never existed."

Emma inhaled sharply. "He wants to kill half the world."

"And succeeds apparently," Killian noted, looking at the look on Henry's face.

"He'll be stopped in the end," Henry said softly. "Anyway, we are in luck and are before the endgame happens. All that's left is for Black Panther's story to play out and Thor's story as well."

"So anyone who is not involved in those stories are fair game?" Emma asked. She looked over at Henry. "Give me a list of anyone we can use to help us."

"Steve Rodgers might help if we can find him," Henry mused. "So that would probably be Sam too. Maybe Wanda or Vision. Black Widow could be a real asset too." He thought a moment. "The Guardians."

Lucy laughed. "Oh man, the Collector _hates_ them!"

Henry shook his head. "Listen! Gamora knows the way to the soul stone's location by the time Infinity War happens. She had to have gotten that info from somewhere."

"Gamora?" Gold asked incredulously. "Surely not the Daughter of Thanos."

Henry smirked. "The very same. And I think I know where we can find her."

* * *

 **A/N: Name dropping! Love it! Haha, but really. I feel like there was a massive name drop at the end. Um, okay. So the flashbacks to the forest are about Robin and you'll be seeing more in later chapters. I didn't want Moe to kidnap Belle again, so I decided to make Belle stand up for herself. Reasons for which will also be revealed later. How Robin actually returned, only I know that at this point. It won't change of course because it ties into the next arc.**

 **Yes, I picked Gamor because Infinity War didn't explain how Gamora found out about the stone. Should Endgame reveal this answer, I will regard that part of the MCU as mote and nonexistent.**

 **Chapter Five: The Doctor; a look in on Jadis, finding and meeting Gamora and Nebula, searching for the soul stone.**


	5. The Doctor

**Chapter Five: The Doctor**

* * *

 _Previously, on Once Upon a Time Travel..._

 _"First stop, Midgard."_

 _"Emma, Killian, Regina, Gold, and Henry went to help some people," Snow explained._

 _"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. What are you doing in this Sanctum?"_

 _"We need a ring," Lucy said hopefully._

 _"The Soul Stone?"_

 _"That stone is the key to defeating Jadis."_

 _"Do you think something happened in those missing years?" Belle murmured._

 _"I don't think Henry and Lucy are being entirely truthful," Snow answered._

 _"Pan would use the stone to bring Jadis back," Henry realized._

 _"Gamora knows the way to the Soul Stone's location by the time Infinity War happens," Henry said._

 _"Gamora?"Gold asked incredulously. "Surely not the daughter of Thanos."_

 _Henry smirked. "The very same. And I think I know where we can find her."_

* * *

 _Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora were walking through trees and across dirt. Emma blinked, recognizing the Enchanted Forest. Dead bodies were strewn across a makeshift camp._

 _"Ogres didn't do this," she heard Mary Margaret say._

 _Emma noted the reuse of her mother's curse name when she associated the name with the figure. For the past few months, her mother had been going by her real name. Snow White._

 _The rest of the conversation dimly registered in Emma's ears as her eyes were drawn to a hand sticking out of a pile of bodies. The hand twitched ad waved._

 _Emma was rushing towards the body before she could register what she was doing._

 _"Hey! Hey! Look!" she called back to the three other women._

 _Emma and Aurora pulled bodies off the pile until the owner of the hand was revealed._

 _"Hook," Emma breathed softly._

 _"Love is weakness," Hook said in Cora's hauntingly chilling voice._

* * *

 _Midgard, Present Day_

Emma sat up with a jolt. She exhaled deeply.

"Swan?" Killian whispered.

Emma lay back down and looked up at the ceiling in the dark room. She glanced at the still sleeping forms of Henry and Regina in the next bed over.

"Swan?" Killian repeated.

"Fine," Emma sighed. "Bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

Killian was silent for a moments, and Emma began to think he had fallen asleep. Then he said, "You know we'll get through this, right? Finish this job, get married again. We already know what's to come, so everything is easily preventable. We'll get a happily ever after, Swan." After a few moments, he added, "Regina too. Despite what she says about villains."

"Taking hope speech lessons from my mom?" Emma teased.

"One of us has to remain optimistic."

* * *

 _Xandar, Present Day_

The strangers clearly weren't trying to blend in. Not that their skin alone would have made them stand out, but still. Most Terrans were very obvious to spot. Their clothing choices were very different from the rest of the galaxy.

Gamora mulled over her thoughts while leading the Terrans following her far away from the main city.

"Nebula," she said to an earpiece. "I would appreciate it if Peter never finds out about this."

"About what, sister?" the robotic voice of Nebula replied over the earpiece.

Gamora stopped, turned around, and looked the Terrans dead in the eyes. "About what happens to Terrans who think it's a good idea to spy on me."

"We aren't spying on you!" someone blurted.

Gamora unsheathed her sword and tilted her chin up as one of the Terrans approached her. It was a young boy with brown hair and wide eyes. She scoffed to herself.

"Of course," Gamora muttered. She gave the boy a large, fake smile. "I'm sorry, but I have places to be. I don't have time for fanboys."

"I'm not a fanboy either," the Terran boy said rolling his eyes. "My name's Henry. My family and I need your help. It's about the soul stone."

Gamora's mouth parted in surprise. She reached a hand up to her earpiece and spoke to her sister. "Hey, Nebula? Give me a second. I think I got some good news.

* * *

 _Narnia, Present Day_

Jadis, the White Witch, frowned down at a wolf. "What do you mean, missing?"

The wolf bowed his head. "The youngest one, Lucy, has been disappearing for weeks on end from the palace according to my source. Now, all four of them seem to be missing."

"And where could they have gone?" Jadis questioned. "Surely not back to their world? Not yet anyway."

"There's a boy in another realm that Lucy has been talking to," the wolf answered. "Whatever realm that is, I think that's where you'll find him."

Jadis looked over to her right where a dark shadow floated nearby. "Find this boy," she ordered. "Tell me what realm I need to destroy."

* * *

 _Xandar, Present Day_

Emma smiled at the green skinned woman. "You're Gamora, right? I'm so sorry about the whole stalker thing. We didn't mean to alarm you."

"You didn't alarm me," Gamora said. She crossed her arms. "Your Terrans dress so strangely I was able to tell you were Terrans the instant I saw you." She sighed impatiently. "Please explain why you came to me though. I don't understand the reasoning."

"In a few months, the Infinity War will start," Henry answered shortly.

Gamora swallowed and pursed her lips. "My father has long wanted to get all the stones. So far, he has succeeded in retrieving none."

"We need to locate the soul stone and return it to its proper home," Lucy said desperately. "If we don't… look, Henry is an author."

Gamora's eyes flickered to Henry and then back to Lucy. "So?" Gamora asked, daring Lucy to fight her on the point.

"So he knows what will happen," Lucy said angrily. "You have to help us so you can know the way to the soul stone and destroy the map."

Gamora sighed. "If what you say is true, then my father could have an easier time accessing the stone. I cannot allow that." She paused and tilted her head.

Henry looked up from a napkin he was writing on. "Please, Gamora."

Gamora nodded. "Alright. I will help you find the stone."

Lucy looked at Henry with a horrified expression. Emma and Regina wore similar expressions of shock while Gold looked indifferent. Killian's eyes were narrowed as he processed what Henry had done.

"Fix that right now," Lucy hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lu," Henry said not looking anyone in the eyes.

"Whatever author mind control power you're using? Stop," Lucy said fiercely.

Henry glare at her. "Look, Lucy. It's the only way. I swear it will be the only time, okay?"

Lucy stared at Henry for a while. "Okay," she whispered. Then she stood and marched a ways away from the group.

Henry sighed and followed her.

"Sorry," he said as he approached her.

Lucy dry laughed. "Of course you are. Look, Henry. Free will is not something you should ever take away. And I'm going to lose you in a few months if we can't figure out a way to prevent-"

"-I know, okay?" Henry interrupted. "I know they will come for me. When they do, we will be ready and I will survive. I'm not ready for anything else."

Lucy looked away. "I'm not either, but you have to take certain precautions. I mean, if they do get you… wouldn't it be nice to have a guy on the inside. Maybe sneak around and write messages we might get."

"If they get me, I'll be dead, Luce," Henry deadpanned. "A new author will be chosen anyway."

"And you think I'll let that happen?" Lucy asked incredulously. "Let you die?"

"I think we need to kill Jadis and then find someone who knows how to deal with this kind of stuff," Henry said grimly.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Belle sighed in relief as she fed Dior and Tallahassee their last spoonfuls of food.

"Got them to eat that?" Snow asked in amusement.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. You know, at this point I think Emma and Killian will have skipped the whole baby experience. Should have known they'd make me do it for them," she teased.

Snow laughed with Belle. "How sinister!" Her face fell. "I hope they get back before Talli grows out of the baby phase. That's months from now."

"You would know," Belle agreed. "Hey, are you and David planning on having Neal again? Or trying to get him anyway?"

Snow was quiet for a minute. "I… I'm not sure," she admitted. "It wouldn't be him, you know? Not the same Neal. And even if it did happen at the same time, well, if it's a girl… I don't want to be disappointed." Snow frowned. "Besides, David and I are suppose to be quite a few years older than we appear to be."

"We all are," Belle pointed out. She smiled. "Well, look. If it happens, then it happens, right?"

"Right," Snow agreed quietly, looking lost.

* * *

 _Xandar, Present Day_

Gamora took the group of heroes to a hotel where she and Nebula were staying.

"These are the Terrans?" Nebula asked as soon as she opened the door to the hotel room.

"Still don't understand what Terran means," Peter muttered.

Lucy sighed. "It means people from Earth idiot. I know we've been through this."

"So why not Earthens?" Peter countered.

" _Earth_ ," Nebula sneered, "is called Terra by the whole galaxy, excluding Terra who calls itself Earth."

"This isn't important right now," Gamora hissed to her sister. "We have to find the soul stone and return it to its hidden place."

"Then destroy the map," Emma added. She handed the map to Gamora.

Gamora inspected the map. "It leads to Vormir. The soul stone is to be hidden on Vormir."

"I don't understand who has this stone and how did they get it?" Nebula asked.

Henry and Lucy exchanged helpless looks. "We don't know," they answered.

"This stone doesn't exist in our realm," Regina explained. "Or our system. Whatever you call it."

Henry cleared his throat. "Right. You live in the Midgardian System which resides in a larger system called the Yggdrasil system. We are from the Magic System. Specifically, we live in the realm called the Land Without Magic. Think of it as a solar system and galaxies."

"So you have come to our land for help?" Nebula asked unimpressed. "If this stone does not exist in your world, why do you care?"

"It resurrected a horrible woman," Peter said angrily. "She tricked my brother and nearly killed him and the rest of my siblings. She plunged a whole world into an eternal winter for many years. We need to find this stone to return her to death."

"Well, damn," Nebula said flatly.

"The stones are… powerful," Gamora said after a moment. She seemed to be working up the courage to say more. Gamora tilted her head up slightly. "I shared the power stone among my friends briefly. The raw power I felt was incredible. It should give off a certain aura of power that I should be able to feel." She straightened. "We should go to Vormir. If it was taken from Vormir, perhaps traces of the spaceship used to transport it-"

"If it was taken by who we think took it," Killian said darkly, "then there was no spaceship. The Crocodile might be able to detect who took it though. Just to be sure."

"We still might need a ship," Gamora pointed out. "If we have to go to Knowhere for example. It's a lot of flying to get around."

Lucy snapped her fingers and a wardrobe appeared. She smiled. "Oh, we don't need to worry. I've arranged for transport."

Emma snorted, but went through the wardrobe first. She was followed by Killian almost immediately. A suspicious Gamora pulled Nebula through after them. Henry went through with a smile cast at Lucy. Regina and Gold followed Henry. Peter was left with Lucy.

"Go on," Lucy said in amusement. "You're holding us up, Peter."

Peter opened his mouth to speak.

And then the room exploded.

Lucy screamed as a large piece of shrapnel impaled itself in the middle of Peter's stomach.

* * *

 _Storybrooke Present Day_

Neal Cassidy wasn't one to pry into his father's life. Personally, he'd prefer never knowing another thing about Rumplestiltskin's life. However, there was one detail that didn't add up. His father had fallen in love with Belle and together they had a child. He knew, of course, that his father deeply cared about him. After all, the original plan to control the Dark One and keep Baelfire from fighting in the ogre war was the reason for his father's curse. And Rumplestiltskin had made a way to go to the land where his son was living. Disregarding the costs, of course.

Still, the reason for Dior Gold's existence was baffling.

For one, despite the others claiming Gold's love for Belle was genuine if not misguided at times, Neal couldn't believe it. His father loved power and immortality. He wouldn't fall in love with a woman who had no powers and would not live forever like him. For two, the story he was given was not adding up.

Henry said that he had sent back the souls of his family into their younger bodies. Belle would have had to have been pregnant when she was sent back, but if Belle didn't know she was pregnant, none of the others should have known and Henry couldn't have sent the baby back with Belle.

"Does it bother you," Neal began, "that you know nothing about how you got here?"

He and Belle were sitting in Granny's eating lunch.

Belle scoffed. "Oh more that you realize. We don't really remember much of the time before we were sent back. The clearest memory is the aftermath of defeating the Black Fairy." She went silent. "Did you know Rumple and I had a son named Gideon?" she asked quietly. "I sent him away so Rumple couldn't go near him, but Blue was attacked by the Black Fairy." Belle's eyes shone with unshed tears. "She raised him to be horrible," Belle continued. "And then she sent him here to kill Emma." Belle took a deep breath. "Well in the aftermath of the final battle, Gideon became his baby self again. No memories of what had happened. Gideon, the parts of him that weren't because of her, was so much like you, Neal."

Neal looked down. "I had no idea. I'm sorry, Belle."

Belle stared Neal in the eyes. "My point is that Rumple loved Gideon as much as he loves you. He's not the best at showing affection, but it is there, Neal. He spent so long trying to find a way to get back to you."

"Why did he need to find me in the first place?" Neal pointed out. "Because he abandoned me."

"I know you see his magic as a crutch," Belle said coldly. "And it is, but for him it's also the only way he can protect his family and the people he cares about. He's crippled without it physically, right? And without the comfort that he won't die, it terrifies him that he could die and leave you alone. When Rumple gets back from his trip, I think you should talk to him."

* * *

 _Vormir, Present Day_

It happened too fast. Just as Regina and Gold exited the wardrobe, a loud booming noise was heard from the other side of the wardrobe. Henry's face went deathly white and Emma had to tackle him to keep him from running through the wardrobe.

Minutes later, a hysterical Lucy dragged the bloody, mangled body of Peter through the wardrobe. Peter was taking shallow breaths and his face was contorted in pain.

"Save him!" Lucy screamed.

Regina, Emma, and Gold lurched forward as soon as Lucy screamed, the sound jolting them from their frozen shock.

Regina placed a hand on the shrapnel, making it disappear. Gold held a hand over the injury and magic flowed from his hand. Emma and Regina began to heal the other minor cuts.

"He will be in a coma for who knows how long," Gold told Lucy after Peter was healed. "We need to send him back to Storybrooke." Gold looked at Killian. "I suggest the pirate goes with."

"Absolutely not," Killian shot back. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Xandar was attacked," Lucy whispered. "The room just exploded and there was this horrible creature. He said to rejoice and that we were saved."

"Ebony Maw," Nebula growled. "Our father just sent the others to attack Xandar. Why?"

Gamora's face was a pale green. "The Power Stone is under the protection of the Nova Corp. He's begun."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Killian fell out of a wardrobe and onto the streets of Storybrooke. He groaned when he felt the dead weight of Peter fall on top of him.

"Oh my god! Killian?" Someone yelled.

Killian let out a muffled groan. "Get… him… off… me," he grunted.

Peter was lifted off Killian and someone rolled Killian onto his back. Belle's confused and worried look was staring down at him.

"Belle," Killian said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Peter!" Susan shrieked, interrupting whatever Belle was going to say. She rushed over to her brother. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Killian sat up. "Oh the boy king is fine. Emma, Regina, and the Crocodile fixed him up just fine, but he's in a coma. I was… elected to bring him here." He didn't look very happy with the arrangement. "Oh, right. I will be staying of course. Anyway, I've been thinking. We haven't taken care of Cora yet."

Belle held up a hand. "No, Killian. We are not going to the Forest to kill her."

"She trusts me," Killian insisted. "If I were to tell her that I was swept up in a portal, but found a way to get back to the Forest to take her to Storybrooke…" He looked at Belle hopefully.

Belle smiled and nodded. "Okay. How do you plan on getting her here?"

"Won't happen," Killian said instantly. "I'll stop her over there."

"But you _are_ promising her passage to Storybrooke," Belle pointed out. "You must have some contingency plan if you can't stop her before she wants to leave for Storybrooke."

Killian faltered. "Ah, well, I'll bring Graham along. If I need to bring her back through the hat, she can take Graham's place."

"Unbelievable," Belle said in disbelief. "That is so inhumane!" She got up and went over to help Susan with Peter.

"What?" Killian called after her.

* * *

 _Vormir, Present Day_

Emma had a sour look on her face for the while after they forced Killian through the portal with Peter.

"He was a liability," Henry protested to her afterwards. "I mean, he doesn't have magic, mom."

"Neither do you," Emma pointed out frostily. "Why don't you go home?"

"If I die," Henry said flatly, "it will be from something else and something stupid. I'm not going to die on this mission." He hadn't said anymore on the subject, and Gamora and Nebula were anxious to get to the stone's original resting place.

"According to the map the entrance should be here," Gamora said softly. She gazed around the jagged rocks and sighed disappointedly. Then her eyes narrowed and she drew her sword.

A black mass was floating towards the group. It lowered to the ground and the group saw clearly that it was a man wearing a cloak. The red face underneath loomed out at them.

"Schmidt," Lucy whispered to Henry.

"Bless you," Henry said absently.

"Welcome, Gamora and Nebula, daughters of Thanos," the man greeted. He faced the remaining group. "Queen Lucy the Gentle, Henry the Author, Emma the Savior, Dark One, and the Evil Queen."

"How do you know us?" Gold questioned with suspicion. "Who are you?"

The man sighed. "It is my curse to know all who journey here. And why they have come. You seek to find the stone and return it. As for who I am…" The man drew himself up. "I was the leader of Hydra during the Nazi's reign. I was known then as General Schmidt, but later they called me the Red Skull." His hood shadowed less of his blood red face. "You know the man you are seeking who has taken the stone."

"Peter Pan," Regina said.

The Red Skull nodded slowly. "Yes. Pan was here. What he gave up to get the stone, I know not. It extracts a terrible price, you see. To ensure whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice."

"Pan had to kill someone to get the stone, then," Emma said. "He would have no problem doing that."

"You misunderstand," the Red Skull said mournfully. "In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul... for a soul."

"Pan loves no one, except for perhaps a small part in his heart that cares for his son," Gold said bitterly.

"His power, his tie to the island," Henry realized. "Which is why he needed my heart. Not only to remain alive despite his use of the soul stone, but to keep his powers he gave up to get the stone. He sacrificed the only thing he loves. His power."

* * *

 _Berhert, Present Day_

Gamora led the group through trees and bushes.

"Where are we going?" Emma called to her.

"We crash landed here," Gamora answered, cutting through thick shrubbery with her sword. "If I know Rocket, he didn't rebuild the ship with all the parts. Hopefully we can find some spare parts to use. Magic will only get you so far." She took another step forward when something crunched under her feet. Gamora inhaled sharply and kicked aside a partially crushed skull.

"Oh my god," Lucy whimpered.

"Ravagers," Nebula scoffed. "So much for respect and honor."

"Well, Rocket did say that Taserface wasn't exactly one to care about death," Gamora murmured, kneeling down to examine the area around the body. She brushed leaves and dirt off a gun. "Might still work."

"The crash is nearby then," Nebula pointed out. "That's the clearing the Ravagers cornered them in, and I came from just over there." She pointed to the right of where the group was standing.

Nebula lead the way through the clearing where the group was wary of the remains of dead Ravagers. Gamora stopped a few time to grab salvageable weapons.

"There," Nebula announced. She had stopped in front of a large divot in the earth.

Regina peered over the edge. "Hell of a crash."

"It was horrible," Gamora agreed.

Nebula scoffed. "At least you weren't chained to the giant metal spaceship of death."

"You tried to kill me," Gamora said over her shoulder. She grinned at Nebula. "I think we're even." She lowered to the ground and sat with her legs hanging over the edge. "You guys coming?" Gamora pushed off the ledge and landed gracefully at the bottom of the hole.

"I'll be the one putting the piece together," Nebula snarked. "I'll let you do the dirty work." She crossed her arms. "Or we could call your boyfriend and your gang of 'heroes'."

"Leave Peter out of this," Gamora called up. "The less people who know about the stone, the better it is for everyone."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"So you want to kill Cora?" Snow asked in disbelief. "You realize she has magic, right?"

Robin shook his head. "She's right. Cora's furious you left. In any case, she does have magic and none of us do. We can't go up against her."

Killian shifted uncomfortably. "Not exactly. There is one that remains to do magic, but he's very inexperienced." He held out his right hand and concentrated. A feeble flame flickered into existence, then went out. "I recall it being discussed earlier, but in all the commotion that followed, we forgot it."

Belle frowned. "But you have no practice. And anyone who can teach you is… wherever they are right now." She bit her lip. "I mean, I could loan you Rumple's books, but I don't think they'll get you very far. Killian, can't this wait?"

"Cora is a problem," Killian insisted. "She needs to be taken care of now."

"Can we talk about how Henry just forgets that you have magic?" Snow pointed out. "I mean, he's from the future, right? So unless you got some cure or just didn't discover this until we came back…"

"Why doesn't Henry remember about your magic?" David finished.

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, I forgot about that one chapter back in season one that said Killian had powers. However, due to the circumstances, it would be entirely possible for the group to forget. Especially if Killian, the one affected, was trying his hardest to forget as well.**

 **Also, I realize there are a lot of seeds of doubt in Henry. There's more to him than meets the eyes. Henry is kind of the main character of these seasons as the storyline revolves around him and his choices for now. He's not the Savior by any means, and I'm not planning on doing much in terms of anything related to season seven. However, I have debated possibly bringing a few season seven characters into the story in later seasons. Maybe some Henvy? Wasn't that into GlassBeliever.**

 **Anyway, as I have mentioned, my original storyline for season two was erased by my stupid iPad and it's tiny storage. The first half was suppose to be Narnia with intro to Marvel at the end and making Marvel the second half of the show. However, whist rewriting, inspiration struck and I made some adjustments. Now Narnia is combine with Marvel due to my making Jadis a Celestial.**

 **Originally, Rumple was intended to be the hero of this season and the reason Robin was alive (more on that in Chapter Eleven), but I decided it was totally out of Rumple's character despite what Weaver does for Rodgers. Anyway, I just wanted to put that in here.**

 **Chapter Six: Tallahassee; love is questioned and tested, Neal and Killian, basically it's going to be about love and it's complications. Happy endings and all!**


	6. Tallahassee

**Chapter Six: Tallahassee**

* * *

 _Previously, on Once Upon A Time Travel:_

 _Emma smiled at a green skinned woman. "You're Gamora, right?"_

 _"In a few months Infinity War will start," Henry said._

 _"I will help you find the stone."_

 _"These are the Terrans," Nebula asked._

 _Lucy screamed as a large piece of shrapnel impaled itself in Peter's stomach._

 _"Ebony Maw," Nebula growled. "Our father just sent the others to attack Xandar."_

 _"Schmidt," Lucy whispered._

 _"You know the man you are seeking who has taken the stone," General Schmidt told them._

 _"Peter Pan," Regina said._

 _"We haven't taken care of Cora yet," Killian said._

 _"You want to kill Cora?" Snow asked in disbelief._

 _"She has magic and none of us do!" Robin added._

 _Killian held up a hand with a feeble flame. "There is one who remains to do magic."_

 _"Why doesn't Henry remember about your magic?" David asked._

* * *

 _Berhert, Present Day_

Lucy perched on the edge of the divot, hugging her knees to her chest. Emma sat beside her.

"Hey," Emma whispered in the darkness of the night. "You okay?"

Lucy shrugged. "Not really. I know you all, but really, we hardly know each other at all." She sighed. "Emma? Have you ever wondered if what you thought was right was really the wrong thing?"

Emma let out a breath and laughed. "More than I care to remember. I kept who Henry's father was from him for so long. I pushed everyone who cares about me away." She shook her head. "So yeah. I've wondered that for a long time."

"It's different in my case," Lucy said quietly. "I'm not from your world, Emma. I'm from Narnia. Your world has books describing our fictional story. And… and I know how mine goes." She looked up at Emma with bright eyes. "My story does not involve Henry Daniel Mills."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"You know, if you want to shoot something, might as well make it challenging," Robin called to Killian.

Killian glared at Robin, then threw another dart at the dartboard at Granny's. The dart hit the previous dart and knocked the two perfect bullseyes to the ground.

"Eyes closed, backwards, change the distance," Robin suggested as if Killian hadn't given him a death glare.

"What do you want?" Killian asked loudly.

Robin fixed Killian with a serious look. "I want to talk. Privately."

* * *

Robin handed Killian a glass of wine. Killian set the glass down on Regina's glass table not so gently and held up a flask.

"Right. Rum," Robin said. He sighed.

"You know, I always took you for a beer person," Killian said waving his flask and pointing at Robin. "You and David both just have this look about you."

"Can you be serious for a minute?" Robin growled. "I want to help you."

Killian blinked. "With what?"

"Training with magic," Robin said obviously. "Rumplestiltskin isn't the only magic user I know and luckily, I live with one. Regina has a lot of spell books lying around her room." He set a book down on the table. "So start with this one. It was the smallest."

Killian chuckled. "Ah, the smallest."

* * *

 _Berhert, Present Day_

"Emma?" Regina called.

Emma looked up from the discussion Henry, Lucy, and Gamora were having. "Yeah?"

"Could you come here? I have to talk to you."

Emma made her way over. "What?"

Regina leaned against a tree. "When you brought Neal to Storybrooke, he was okay with you and Guyliner?"

"Yes…?" Emma said looking confused. "I mean, he seems to be."

"Did you ever consider going back to him?" Regina asked.

"No," Emma answered. She frowned. "Regina, I am married. Technically speaking. To Killian. Even if I wasn't married to him and we were just dating, Neal would never be on my mind to get back together with." She paused. "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded, smiling. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just all this talk of dead coming back is, uh. It's frustrating. I spend a long time trying to bring the dead back and now it just falls into my lap." She laughed and shook her head. "But I am with Robin now, of course. Daniel is dead and won't be coming back."

"Daniel," Emma groaned in realization. "Regina, you saw what he did when Whale brought him back. Look, you spent your whole life trying to get revenge on Snow White for what she did. Now you have a chance at happiness with Robin. Don't take that away from yourself."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"Henry and Lucy say they know everything until we time traveled, right?" David said.

He, Snow, Robin, Killian, and Belle were gathered in his and Snow's apartment.

"So they know everything they have experienced," David concluded. He held up a brown book and opened it to a random page. "This book details our experiences from Storybrooke. It begins with Henry going to Emma and bringing her here. It goes all the way up until a little bit after the Final Battle. That's as far as we remember. Henry says the pages appear as we remember, but if her remembers-"

"Why doesn't he just write them himself?" Killian finished. "I agree. Henry and Lucy are hiding something from us. If I was such a good father figure for Henry, we were close. So why does he not seem to know I have magic?"

"Maybe because you didn't have magic," Belle suggested. "I mean, what are we doing now? Altering time and creating a new timeline. For all we know, this is a new timeline. Maybe this is because of the butterfly effect."

"Sorry, what?" Robin asked.

"Butterfly effect," Snow repeated. "Basically if a butterfly flaps its wings in China, it could affect the weather in Chicago. In our case, if a group of people time traveled, it could affect the magical capabilities of one of them."

"So I have magic because we time traveled?" Killian deadpanned. "Perfect. How do we know it didn't affect anyone who _does_ have magic?"

* * *

 _Midgard, Present Day_

"I thought we weren't supposed to come back here," Emma hissed.

"Strange is more concerned with other pressing matters at the current moment, believe me," Henry said unconcerned.

"As soon as we get back to you realm, we'll be fine," Lucy added.

"We couldn't just wardrobe travel back straight from Berhert?" Gold said sarcastically.

Lucy looked at him. " _No_ ," she said incredulously. "You can only travel to and from Midgard. The planet Midgard. Earth or Terra. Anywhere else in the Midgardian System? You can only travel between realms inside the system. That's why this is called the World of Heroes." Lucy resumed walking. "Most alien attacks happen on Earth. Hence the need for heroes, hence the name World of Heroes." She paused. "Okay, we can return to our world."

A wardrobe appeared and Lucy opened the door. She gestured for everyone to step through.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Killian opened one eye and looked at the book on the tree stump in front of him.

Robin observed with indifference. "Are you going to try anything soon?"

Killian threw a glare at Robin. "It's a lot harder than it looks," he snapped.

"Come on," Robin said rolling his eyes. "They do it effortlessly."

"Rumpelstiltskin taught Regina, and Regina taught Emma," Killian said through gritted teeth. "I am learning from books and I have an annoying archer looking over my shoulder."

Robin grinned. "Fair point. I-"

He was cut off by a wardrobe appearing out of nowhere. From the wardrobe, Henry, Emma, Regina, Gold, Lucy, and two females other tumbled out.

Killian and Robin reared back upon seeing the two females' appearances. One had green skin and the other had blue whilst also being part robotic.

"Killian!" Emma cried. She rushed forward and hugged him. "We got it! We know why and how Pan took the stone."

"But not where it is," Nebula scoffed.

Henry's face was stoic. "Where could he have taken it? Neverland."

* * *

They all gathered in Emma and Killian's house.

"This is Gamora" -the green skinned woman- "and Nebula" -the blue part robot- "from the Yggdrasil System," Emma introduced.

"I have shared the Power Stone amongst my friends," Gamora explained. "It gives off a slightly more powerful aura than the other stones, but I believe if will be able to sense the Soul Stone if I get close enough."

"And the stone has to be on Neverland somewhere," Henry added. "Even if we were to get the stone, no one escapes Neverland. No one ever has," he said. Then Henry looked Neal in the eyes. "Except one person."

Neal frowned. "I captured a shadow, but I hardly think it could take all of us. It still leaves Pan out there too."

Belle's eyes flickered to Gold. "That's another thing. The seer that talked to Rumple years ago said something about Rumple's undoing."

"'You will be reunited with your son, and it will come in a most unexpected way. A boy, a young boy will lead you to him, but beware Rumplestiltskin for that boy is more than he appears, he will lead you to what you seek, but there will be a price, the boy will be your undoing,'" Gold quoted. "We know the boy was Henry, but this time he did not lead me to my son. Would that affect this prophecy?"

"The mere fact that Neal is Henry's father might be how Henry leads you to your son," Regina pointed out. "Because Henry would want his father to come to Storybrooke where he is… and where you are."

"Either way, we need a way to kill Pan," Belle said stiffly. "And it _cannot_ be the same way as last time."

"What happened last time?" Neal asked.

Belle and Gold cast uncertain looks at each other before Belle finally said, "Rumple used the dagger to kill Pan, but he also killed himself. We, you and me that is, searched for a way to bring him back and we found it. A life for a life." Belle blinked rapidly. "It doesn't matter. I won't let him die this time," she said fiercely.

Gold was silent throughout this exchange. "Belle… to kill Pan…" He sighed. "I have to be the one to kill Pan, and I have to die to do that." His face held no emotion.

"How are we to bring you back then?" Belle demanded. "There must be another way. Rumple, _your son died last time_!"

Gold's face twitched. "Don't let that happen this time. As I recall, Cora still needs dealing with. Perhaps you can convince her to resurrect me."

"You better hope so," Neal hissed. "I'm not sacrificing myself for you, _papa_."

"This conversation doesn't matter if we don't know where the stone is," Nebula interrupted. "We need to find the stone before Thanos does. If it's hidden, he won't be able to find it easily."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I said we do know where the stone is. Neverland. We just don't know where on Neverland."

Gamora pursed her lips. "Neverland. It sounds like something Peter would make up."

"He should think it is made up," Henry grumbled. "Neverland is a children only island where you never grow up. But it's not that fun. Anyway, the whole island is a giant jungle to get lost in. What if I let Pan think he's captured me?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed. She blushed as all the attention turned to her. "I only meant that Pan would be able to tell he couldn't possible use you, Henry. Your heart was affected by the time travel as much as the rest of us. I don't think Pan could use it to keep himself alive. I mean, he could in theory, but doubtfully not for long." She gave Henry a pointed, meaningful look.

"Well maybe not Henry," Robin began doubtfully, "but perhaps Lucy? In the Peter Pan stories of this world, Pan brought Wendy to be like a mother to the Lost Boys. Laundry, dishes. It's not exactly glamourous, but if Lucy were to go missing and a select few of us went to find her…"

"That could work, but that's also putting Lucy in danger," Emma countered. "I… when we were on the island… last time, that is. Well, Pan said I was a Lost Girl. I could go. If I get close enough to him to find the stone, all I have to do is open a portal."

"Pan will sense any travel methods," Gamora pointed out. "You have pieces of the Tesseract to act as communicators, correct? The Space Stone would certainly give off an aura this Pan could recognize."

"Then we go undercover," David suggested. "Gamora, Nebula, Snow, Robin, and I can go. We don't have magic, so Pan will have a harder time sensing us. If the thing about our souls having come back is true, maybe the fact that some of us have undergone sleeping curses still registers. Snow or I can visit the room as soon as we have the stone. Henry can check in every night and let Lucy know to open a wardrobe."

"That's actually a good plan," Regina said looking impressed. "What about Captain Guyliner? Shouldn't he go with you?"

David, Snow, Belle, Robin, and Killian were silent.

Regina sighed and looked at Killian. "What?"

"Do you remember way back around when Belle remembered the past?" Killian asked her cautiously. "And we made a strange discovery. Being an ex-Dark One leaves a mark. A magical mark."

Snow bit her lip. "Killian has potential for magic," she said quietly. "Untrained, but it's there."

"If there is even a slight chance that Pan could detect us because of me, I cannot go to Neverland."

Emma looked shocked. "Okay. Okay. No, he's right. He can't go with you guys. He can go as a distraction though." She smiled. "I think I have an idea."

"Great," Regina mumbled sarcastically.

"Killian, Regina, and I can take Henry and Lucy on the Jolly Roger," Emma explained. "It would be a literal beacon for Pan. We can keep him distracted. Killian can play the part of the revenge seeking pirate again that needs to make sure he stays alive long enough to kill the Dark One."

"And the rest of us?" Regina asked. "Emma, Pan might not know you, but he will certainly know of me."

"Which is why you'll be bleaching your hair and dying the bottom red," Emma snickered. "A bright red too. Very piratey."

Regina glared.

* * *

 _Neverland, Many Years Ago_

"Are you a prince?" the little girl asked curiously.

Hook grimaced. "No, I'm not a prince! Do I bloody look like one?"

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. "You should be nicer," she scolded.

Hook sighed and looked at the small blonde haired child that had wandered into his Captain's Quarters. "Look. I don't know who you are, or how you got her, but I am no prince."

"I'm Emma," the girl told him. "And I just appeared here. I think I'm dreaming." She sighed happily. "A good dream. A world where everything is perfect and there's magic and princes. Anything but my real life."

 _Dreaming?_ Hook though incredulously. He shook his head and swept past the girl, belatedly realizing he probably knocked her over. Hook turned to see if the girl was still on her feet, but there was no sign of Emma.

"Dreaming, huh?" Hook repeated to the empty room.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Emma was thoroughly enjoying herself as she applied the bleach to Regina's hair.

"Wouldn't magic be better?" Regina whined. "Take less time too."

Emma snickered. "Not a chance, Regina. I'm bleaching your hair and then dying it, final."

Killian observed the process in amusement. "Perhaps we ought to grant her a small mercy of dying her hair with magic?" he suggested.

"I swear, Emma!" Regina started.

"You should be nicer," Emma reprimanded her.

' _You should be nicer,'_ the blonde girl's voice echoed in Killian's head. He started.

Emma glanced over. "You okay?"

"Of course, Swan," Killian assured her. His smile betrayed none of the uncertainty the memory had him feeling. "Everything's perfect."

' _A world where everything is perfect and there's magic and princes.'_

Killian shook his head to clear the memories. "I think I'll go to Granny's. Do you want anything?"

"Freedom," Regina called in a muffled voice.

"Grilled cheese," Emma said, not looking up from the lock of hair she was painting bleach onto.

"On it," Killian said cheerfully. When he left the house, he slumped against the porch railing and exhaled.

* * *

"David," Killian called as he caught up to the former prince.

David turned to look at Killian curiously. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember back in the old timeline when you got those reminders of your father?" Killian asked hesitantly.

David's face turned stoney. "Of course."

Killian sighed. "Right. Uh, well, I had been remembering… things. It was coming back to me, I guess you could say. The story was pieced together as you told me more about your father and we discovered more of the story."

"Where are you going with this, Hook?" David asked, crossing his arms.

Killian looked away. "I think I met Emma."

David did a double take. "You think, what? What do you mean you think you met her? You're _engaged_ to her!"

"I meant before I met her," Killian said flatly. "I… there's this memory I have now. Of this little girl who said her name was Emma. She said she was dreaming, but I didn't believe her. Mostly because she asked if I was a prince," he added.

David frowned. "Huh. Okay. So you think Emma dreamt her way into the Enchanted Forest?"

"I was in Neverland at the time," Killian said in confusion. "Which means Regina hadn't cast the curse yet."

* * *

 _Neverland, Many Years Ago_

"I'm going to call you Prince," Emma informed Hook as soon as the pirate entered his quarters aboard the Jolly Roger.

Hook jumped when she spoke. He glared at her. "I'm not a prince. My name is Hook."

Emma shrugged. "Okay, Hook." She hopped off his desk and smiled up at him. "I like visiting you in my dreams." She tilted her head. "I have a question. Why Hook?"

Hook held up his arm in response. "Well, one of my hands is a hook, and as a pirate, I need a lovely moniker. Hook suits me. Can I ask a question? Why Emma?"

"It was on my blanket," Emma answered shyly.

"What name would you pick then?" Hook asked her. "If you are to be continually joining me, you're going to need a moniker."

"Hassee," Emma said.

"Hassee," Hook murmured. "Means 'laughing' in Bangla."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "That's not a pirate name. Talla."

"Sounds like a real swashbuckler," Hook chuckled. "Talla means 'bridge' in Finnish."

"I don't like that one either," Emma complained.

"What if we combine the two?" Hook suggested. "Tallahassee."

Emma thought about it for a minute. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard," she said shaking her head. "Who wants to be named after a city?"

"Well what name do you want?" Hook asked in exasperation.

"Delta," Emma said confidently.

"Beautiful name," Hook murmured. "It means an area of land in which a river is divided into smaller rivers."

"I guess that's okay," Emma, or Delta as she was now called, said.

"Well then, Delta," Hook began before he noticed Delta had gone again. He sighed. "See you later then."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"Funny thing about it all was the original names she came up with was Hassee and Talla," Killian said to David. "Which, when put together, is-"

"-Tallahassee," David finished. His eyes narrowed. "The name of the city she and Neal were suppose to go to, and the name of your daughter. That can't be a coincidence."

Killian shook his head. "Nothing is in our lives. But how could she have guessed any of those names? Out of all the names she could have suggested for herself. Tallahassee."

"So what? You think there's always been some divine plan for you two?" David asked.

Killian looked David dead in the eye. "That's exactly what I think."

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooh! The plot thickens. Haha, anyway, I originally had something like this in my first draft that got deleted. Pan had Hook go to Narnia to retrieve a winter rose (for whatever reason), and Emma ended up in Narnia too. In this version, I think I like the Neverland setting better.**

 **So from the very beginning, before Emma was even thought of, there was a plan set in motion for a Savior and a Pirate. Yes, I am contemplating a prophecy even though they are cliche and I suck at writing them.**

 **And we are halfway through the first arc! Halfway to CaptainSwan wedding 2.0! Halfway to Henry's secret! Speaking of secrets, I think I'm a lot like Snow. I want to blab them. Unless they're mine. But seeing as this one is Henry's… Kidding. If I blab now, the second arc is ruined. I promise it will be worth your wait. You'll find out in Chapter Eleven I believe. At the CaptainSwan wedding. I guess they're never going to get a villain free wedding. Could be worse though, I mean, Barry and Iris had their wedding crashed by Nazis from another Earth. As well as evil versions of Supergirl and the Arrow. And guest starring Eobard Thawne. Anyway…**

 **Chapter Seven: Child of the Moon; Going to Neverland, Robin and Killian practice magic, Regina continues to struggle with Robin and Daniel**

 **Also for the sake of the storyline, it has been a few months since the curse broke so you can assume Ruby's cloak was recovered or just never got stolen this time.**


	7. Child of the Moon

**Chapter Seven: Child of the Moon**

* * *

 _Previously, on Once Upon a Time Travel:_

 _"I want to help you," Robin told Killian. "Training with magic. Regina has lots of spell book lying around her room."_

 _"I spend a long time trying to bring the dead back and now it just falls into my lap," Regina said. "I'm with Robin now. Daniel is dead and isn't coming back."_

 _"You have a chance at happiness with Robin. Don't take that away from yourself."_

 _"Henry and Lucy are hiding something from us," Killian nodded._

 _"We know why and how Pan took the stone!" Emma exclaimed._

 _"But not where it is," Nebula scoffed._

 _Henry's face was stoic. "Where else could he have taken it? Neverland."_

 _"No one has escaped Neverland. Except for one person."_

 _"There's this memory I have now," Killian said. "I think I met Emma."_

 _"So what? You think there's always been some divine plan for you two?" David asked._

 _Killian looked David dead in the eye. "That's exactly what I think."_

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"Due to… extenuating circumstances," David began his announcement to the town, "Myself and Snow as well as Regina, Emma, Robin, Killian, and Henry will be traveling to Neverland."

"For what?" Leroy asked. "The Dwarves will go."

"It's complicated," David admitted. "Thank you, Leroy, but we can't have too many people for this. When we arrive, Pan will know we're there. We have a plan to throw him off, but…" he shook his head and smiled. "Anyway, Belle's in charge until we get back. Gold is going to reinforce the protective shield around the town just in case." He looked around nervously. "Any questions?"

"Why should we trust him?" Ruby called out. "Mr. Gold is Rumplestiltskin. I doubt he changed at all since before the curse."

"While you're lack of faith is probably well deserved," Gold said from behind the crowd of Storybrooke citizens, "I assure you, the well being and safety of this town is my number four priority."

Leroy and the other dwarves looked at Gold and raised their eyebrows.

"That isn't reassuring," Whale mumbled.

"Me, myself, and I," Gold said holding up one finger. "Belle and Dior," he added, holding up a second finger. "My son and my grandson," he said holding up three fingers. "Then the rest of the town," he added sarcastically, holding up a fourth finger.

"What's going on, Charming?" Leroy asked David seriously after the announcement. He and David were standing by David's truck.

David sighed. "Gosh, Leroy. David's fine, and look. I want to tell you, and I know Snow does too, but given the circumstances, I think it would be better if we wait and tell you after we get back."

Leroy looked at David. "What if you don't come back?"

"Then it's irrelevant anyway," David tried to blow off the looming question. "I have to go, Leroy." He pushed past the dwarf to get into his truck and drove off.

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

A lifeboat bumped into the sandy beaches of Neverland. David drew his sword warily. Gamora's and Nebula's hands hovered over the hilts of their swords. Snow's hands reached for her bow.

"Something's out there," Nebula whispered to the others. She gripped her sword. "Be ready. They're heading towards us."

The group edged out of the boat and faced the dense forest with their weapons drawn.

Slowly, a group of young boys made their way out of the forest. A blonde with a jagged scar on his face came the closest to them. He was clearly the oldest and the leader.

"What is your business here?" he called to the group.

Gamora lifted her head. "We capsized. Can you tell us where we are?"

The boy smiled falsely. "You're on Neverland of course."

* * *

"Hook," Pan said distastefully.

Captain Hook sent Pan a charming poisonous smile. "Peter Pan. I do recall a deal we made a few decades ago? You allow me passage freely in and out of Neverland and in exchange, I will kill your son."

Emma's eyes widened from her spot next to Regina behind Pan.

Pan laughed. "A feat you have yet to manage. No worries. I think a few more decades will be long enough of a wait to try again." His eyes scanned the ship before he turned to face the group behind him. "And this time you brought friends. Who could they be, I wonder?"

Hook brushed past Pan to stand slightly in front of Emma. "No one of concern to you."

"Surely the great Captain Hook hasn't moved on from sweet Milah," Pan goaded.

A muscle in Hook's jaw twitched, but he managed to keep his cool. "Is our deal still on?" Hook demanded.

Pan smirked. "Of course, Captain. I'll be seeing you soon." He lifted off and flew away.

"Bloody devil," Hook grumbled as soon as Pan's silhouette disappeared.

"Now what?" Emma asked.

Regina tugged on her red locks in irritation. "Now we wait."

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

Belle watched Charming as Regina, Emma, Lucy, and Henry entered the room with Robin. Lucy was ignoring Henry, and Emma was smiling tiredly.

"Emma!" Hook called. He smiled as she made her way over. "Everything went fine?"

Emma nodded. "Better than fine. We were hardly there for a day before we found Robin. Henry gets the credit, of course. We spilled some water earlier, and Henry thought he might have seen a stream. Anyway, we went to the stream, but found Robin instead. Incredible, right?"

"Amazing," Hook agreed. He looked over at Robin. "Good to have you back, mate."

Robin managed a smile. "Hardly feels like I was ever gone. One minute I was dying, the next I'm in a forest and those guys are heading for me." He squeezed Regina's hand. "I still don't know what happened, but I'm grateful you guys didn't give up on me."

"We'd never give up on you," Regina said softly.

Belle saw Charming's jaw clench and followed his eyesight to Henry and Lucy. The former of who was unsuccessfully trying to speak with the latter off to the side.

Lucy slapped Henry's hand away and crossed her arms, turning so her back was to him.

Belle's eyes narrowed. Suspicious indeed.

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need," the boy continued. His grin turned feral. "Just don't overstay your welcome. Pan doesn't like trespassers. Luckily, he's feeling generous recently." He turned to leave. "If Pan ever asks why you are here, you can tell him Felix deemed you no threat."

No one relaxed until Felix and the other Lost Boys had long since disappeared.

"They're going to be watching us closely," Gamora said lowly. "It's what I would do. We can't make a move for a few more days. I suggest we explore the island and find somewhere to camp the night. Two of us stand watch for a few hours. Nebula and I can take first watch."

"No offense, but we don't know you well enough to sleep with you two keeping watch," Robin said.

Nebula smirked. "He's smart. That's good. This island gives me the creeps. I think we're all going to need our wits."

* * *

 _Netherworld, Present Day_

Henry looked down the dark hallway and pressed his hand to the wall. He quickly pulled away, feeling the scorching heat from the other side of the wall. He looked around nervously and waited for Snow or David to appear.

"This is the Netherworld, but it is also my dream world," Henry said out loud. "How long has it been?"

As if in response to his question, a fiery colored text appeared on the wall next to him. The text read _1 Year, 10 Months, 14 Days_.

Henry swallowed. "I'll find a way," he said to himself. "I promise I'll find a way."

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

"Nothing," Henry said the next morning. "None of them showed. I suppose they could have been in the fire room, but…"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'd rather not risk that until we have to."

"Speaking of risks," Regina began, "I've spell proofed the ship. We can freely practice magic here without worry of burning a hole in the side of the ship."

Hook nodded slowly. "Right. Is that really necessary though? Rumplestiltskin and yourselves should be enough, right?"

"In case you've forgotten," Lucy snapped, "the last time we were up against Jadis, the three you mentioned were the only ones with powers plus Zelena at the end. It was not enough."

"Sorry, I _did_ actually forget," Hook said in irritation. "Or did _you_ forget? You took our memories!"

"WE HAD TO!" Lucy screamed. She breathed heavily. "Sorry," she said harshly. "Just… please trust us. I know what I'm doing with this time travel thing. It's complicated at best for most people, but if you plan it down to the t, everything will work out." She blew out a breath. "Henry and I had been planning this for months. It's been about a year and a half since we started. Everything we did was to make sure nothing could go wrong. We didn't want to chance Emma…" she trailed off.

"Right," Emma nodded. "Relapse or whatever, right?"

"Lu? Can I talk to you?" Henry said quietly. "In private?"

* * *

Snow finished tying branches and vines together to make the shelter for the night. Gamora and Nebula were out setting traps for intruders and Robin was setting traps for animals. David had set to work making a fire pit and lighting the fire.

"You can't think we can carry that through these woods," Nebula said flatly when she saw Snow's shelter.

Snow shrugged. "I think for the first few days we can search around nearby and then return to the shelter when it gets darker. From then we'll start carrying the shelter. It's light. I know how to live off the land." Her eyes darkened. "My stepmother blamed me for the death of her fiance, so she put a price on my head. I lived on the run for a few years." She shook her head. "Anyway, I can always make another one if need be."

"Should we check in with Henry tonight?" David asked from the fire. He tossed a log into the flames. "I don't know if he went to the room last night, so maybe just in case?"

Robin nodded slowly. "That would probably be best. They need to know we're safe for now. Gives you privacy to figure out a plan too."

* * *

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Henry. "What?" she asked.

"I forgot to tell you something," Henry whispered. "When I was in the Netherworld last night, a thought occurred to me. It's my dream world, right? So I should be able to control some aspect of it. I asked how much longer we have. It's been a year, ten months, and now fifteen days. We only have about two months left."

"Emma and Killian are getting married in two months," Lucy pointed out. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Henry, if it happens before the wedding… Emma will be crushed!"

"It won't," Henry insisted. "Luce, you don't know my family. When we face the impossible, we figure out a way to stop it."

"Problem is, you aren't getting help from your family," Lucy said sadly. "It's just you and me."

* * *

 _Netherworld, Present Day_

David cast his vision around the dark hallway. He didn't see anyone else.

"Henry?" his voice cut into the silence. It seemed to echo eerily.

David held his hand up to the wall and immediately pulled back. The wall was so hot from the flaming inferno on the other side.

"Henry?" David called again. His echo seemed to mock him, the sound getting more sinister sounding each time.

David finally sighed and took to observing his surroundings. Not long after, he heard his name.

"David?" a boy's voice called out. "Grandpa? Snow? Grandma?"

"Henry!" David called in relief.

Henry's face loomed out of the darkness. His face lit up with a smile. "You found it? Where was it? I'll send Lucy right away-"

"Hang on," David interrupted. "No one found anything. We just wanted to check up on you. Also, you and Lucy seem to know a lot about the stones. Where would Pan hid the Soul Stone?"

"Somewhere where the power would be overlooked in case someone with magic came looking for him," Henry mused. "Probably not on the edges of the island, too easy to escape from. I doubt he put in near the center, that's too obvious." His face froze. "Obvious," he murmured.

"What?" David asked in confusion. "What did you realize?"

Henry grinned. "The stone glows, right? Orange to be exact. A bright orange aura in the middle of a green forest is too easy to locate. I think I know where it's at. The Skull Rock. Where his hour glass is. It's obvious. The stone is in the hour glass to give off the glow and remind him of his time left."

David laughed. "That's perfect. Can Lucy get you guys up there?"

"Not without alerting Pan instantly," Henry said shaking his head. "We don't know where exactly, so we need to keep Pan away. I think if you could get Gamora in, she could find it. She knows the power those stones give off. It might be a needle in a haystack for us, but for her its a needle in a haystack and she has a super powered magnet." Henry frowned. "If she can get onto the Skull Rock, Lucy can give her a half hour to find the stone. Anything more and Pan could probably find out."

"Okay," David said nodding. "You know how to tell time from the sun?" At Henry's negative reply, David added, "That's okay, Hook should know. Tomorrow at three we meet back here to confirm the plan."

"See you then," Henry said cheerfully.

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

"This is a horrible idea," Nebula said as soon as David informed the group of the plan.

Gamora held up her hand. "No, he's right. Pan can't sense me by magic because I have none. A half hour will be tight though." She frowned. "If it takes me some time to get onto this Skull Rock, I might not be able to find it before Lucy shows. That will instantly alert Pan, won't it?"

"Not if he's distracted by the heart of the truest believer," Robin said slyly. "When Lucy goes to get Gamora, we can have Henry appear near us as we distract Pan."

"We can't sacrifice Henry!" Snow protested.

"He's protected from Pan's possession thing," David mused. "Theoretically it could work. I'll tell Henry at three." He glanced at the sun. "Five hours. We should show Gamora Skull Rock. Start heading there now, you know?"

* * *

 _Netherworld, Present Day_

Henry was the first to arrive. He waited patiently for David.

"Good, you're here," Henry said briskly. He smile at David. "We're all set. Are you guys good?"

David nodded. "When Lucy goes to get Gamora, we need you to arrive on the shores. Pan knows you have the heart of the truest believer. If Lucy needs to help Gamora search for the stone, this will buy us time."

Henry thought slowly. "Okay," he said cautiously, "but won't Pan try to possess me again?"

"Regina protected you against that," David pointed out. "And the rest of us for that matter. You'll be safe. If not, we can always get Lucy to come back for you."

Henry was silent for a moment. "Nah. If… if you have to leave without me… don't send Lucy back for me. Time works differently in each realm and each system. It won't be worth it." He sighed. "Lucy will explain it to you if it comes to that, promise. Just… don't look back if you have to leave me." He stood and walked away, down the dark hallway.

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

Regina found herself staring at her ring finger lately. Though she had stopped wearing the ring Daniel had given her a long time ago, she couldn't help but feel like it should still be on her finger. She sighed and shook her head.

"You love Robin," she whispered to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," an amused voice cut in.

Regina turned to glare at Hook. "Pirate."

Hook walked over to stand next to her. His face showed not humor, but empathy. He gave her a wry smile.

"What?" Regina demanded.

Hook shrugged. "Nothing. I just know what you're feeling now. Confused, pain, angry, love, scared." He shook his head. "When I first went after Emma, it was about the conquest. She was so hard to get out on a date. But after a while, when I started to fall in love with her, I was terrified of what that meant. I was moving on from Milah. It felt like a betrayal to her memory to fall in love with another woman."

Regina looked away. "I've been through this before, Hook. I was happy with Robin in our past, future, whatever." She bit her lip. "I don't know why things have changed."

"Time travel is possible," Hook said as if that explained everything. He rolled his eyes. "You feel like you should travel back in time to when your mother killed Daniel. You could save him. But then you'll never get Robin because Marian wouldn't die by the Evil Queen's hand because there would be no Evil Queen. Snow and David might not even meet, and Emma wouldn't be born. Due to that, she would never meet Neal and have Henry." He smiled sadly. "You'd fix a lot of people's lives, save a few even, but you'd also make it so some never existed. That part terrifies you, but you feel like it might be worth it just be be with Daniel again."

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times. "How do you know that?" she whispered.

"Because that's exactly how I feel," Hook said. He swallowed. "The only thing holding me back is my daughter really." His face fell. "Emma deserves much better than a pirate like me."

"And Robin deserves much more than a villain like me," Regina agreed. "Aren't we an strange pair."

* * *

Gamora waded into the calm water facing Skull Rock. Once she was about chest deep, the assassin ducked underwater and swam swiftly towards the rock. Upon reaching the rock, she turned to stare across the water at the pirate ship sailing towards shore. Seconds later she cursed under her breath. She had spent precious seconds she couldn't afford to lose.

The glow was getting brighter and more orange as Gamora neared the top of the stairs inside the rock. She could feel the raw power of the infinity stone getting stronger.

Inside the eyes of the Skull, the giant hourglass caught her attention. But the power was strongest elsewhere. Gamora scanned the room until her eyes fell on a single lantern. The lantern cage was coated in dust, but the glow it emitted was too bright for the lantern's condition.

"What the-?" Gamora muttered, slowly walking over. She reached up and pulled the cover off to reveal a glowing orange stone rather than a flame. Her hand paused as she felt a pulsating aura radiate off the stone. "Oh my god," Gamora whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: What a cliffhanger! Haha. Anyway, Gamora has found the soul stone! And we are winding down until the midseason finale when they will defeat Jadis and the Captain Swan wedding happens.**

 **At this point, I am going back and forth between an omniscient audience in regards to Henry's secret and keeping the audience in the dark as long as I keep the characters in the dark about it.**

 **I realize that they aren't spending a lot of time on Neverland or searching for the stone, but you have to remember that unlike the last time they were on the island, the heroes know Pan a little better and therefore could reasonably predict the location he'd hide the stone in. Also, Neverland isn't the main focus of the storyline. Been there, done that. I might decided to revisit Neverland, but right now I don't see that happening in the next arc except in flashbacks.**

 **Chapter Eight: Into the Deep; retrieving the stone, Pan attempts to use a bargaining chip, and getting back to Storybrooke**

 **Also I'm sorry this was so late! Promise, next chapter will be up on Sunday again as usual! Happy reading everyone!**


	8. Into the Deep

**Chapter Eight: Into the Deep**

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

A wardrobe opened behind Gamora.

"Hurry!" Lucy shouted. "Grab the stone and let's go!"

Gamora looked back to see Lucy's panicstricken expression. Her hand snatched the stone and she could feel a wave of power radiate from the stone across the whole island.

From the expression on Lucy's face, this was not a good development.

Once they got through the wardrobe, Gamora was confused to see the interior of a ship. Hook's ship to be precise.

"Listen very carefully," Lucy whispered. "Nebula will be here soon. You need to wait for her in this wardrobe. I've made it so only the two of you can pass through. Take the stone to Belle and Rumplestiltskin. We should be back soon." She directed Gamora into the wardrobe and ran off to above the deck.

Minutes ticked by before Nebula appeared and opened the wardrobe door. The sisters went through to the other end.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Gamora was the first out. Her green hand clutched the orange stone tightly.

"Now what?" Nebula asked as they watched the wardrobe pop out of existence.

Gamora held out the stone. "Now we help them return the stone."

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

"What did you do?" Pan growled. He raised a hand at Hook. "I let you stay forever young here, and in return you betray me?"

Hook drew his sword, but faltered. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground, sword dropping out of his hand.

"Killian!" Emma screamed. "What are you doing to him!" She blasted Pan with her magic.

Pan smirked. "I added a few years to his life." He looked down at Hook and said, "Grey looks good on you, pirate."

Hook stared down at his reflection in the sword he had dropped. His once dark hair had a few grey streaks in it and the roots of his stubble had turned silver.

"Undo this, Pan!" Hook roared.

"No," Pan smiled. He looked at Henry. "Hand him over and all will be forgiven. He is the heart of the truest believer, correct? Well, turns out, I just so happen to be needing him. And you need your youthfulness back. You have a daughter now, I understand? Shame for her papa to die in twenty years. Most children seem to have their parents for years longer than that."

Hook's heart sank as he realized he was now physically years older than Emma. He glanced at Henry who seemed to be waiting for what Hook would do.

"Is that a deal?" Pan asked slowly.

Hook glared at Pan. "No deal," he hissed. "You can't take Henry."

"Wait," Henry said quietly. "Deage him back and I'll stay."

"Ohhh," Pan said interestedly. "A martyr. Henry, is it? What a brave boy."

"No, Henry," Hook protested.

Lucy ran up from below deck. She gasped when she saw Hook.

"Lucy, get them out of here," Henry said to her. He swallowed. "Don't look back."

Lucy looked from the aged Hook to Pan to Henry and back again. "No," she realized. Her eyes welled up. "Henry, please, no."

"He'll age Killian back," Henry tried to explain.

"Henry, we can find another way," Regina reasoned. "You're family always finds a way."

Henry shook his head. "Not this time. I already told David if we had to leave me behind to do it and don't try to come back for me. Lucy knows. It won't be worth it." He looked at Pan. "Lucy is going to transport everyone back to our realm. I will go with her and return here when just Killian, Emma, and Lucy and I are left to return. You will deage Killian back, then I will stay with you."

Pan looked impressed. "You don't leave a lot to chance and loopholes," he commented. Then he nodded. "Agreed. Take your family home, then I will return the pirate to his youth."

* * *

Lucy and Henry appeared in the middle of the forest. Lucy looked down and sighed.

"What?" Henry snapped. "Luce, Killian will die if he stays like that. The man's physically 30 ish but with an extra maybe 20 years added on, he's 50. When Talli's 20, he father will be 70. Normal life expectancy is 80 so years. And that's for people who aren't fighting villains every other month." He shook his head. "Besides, when they come for me, it won't matter how old I am. I might as well make sure everyone else is the right age."

Lucy shook her head. "Henry, your family could solve it," she whispered. "You know how good they are at that." He tried to smile. "If you miss me that much you can always visit. Until… you know."

"That's another thing," Lucy hissed. "I will not tell your family what you did. That's _your_ responsibility. _You_ chose to do that so _you_ will own up to it." She crossed her arms. "I hated that choice and I don't think Regina would ever allow herself to be happy after she finds out. What you did is unforgivable, Henry."

"Well, I thought I could get out of it somehow," Henry snapped. "She said that she would give us an extra year to try and figure it out. She said that _they_ couldn't figure it out in a year, so she was curious if we could figure it out in two years. Maybe I believed we could."

"Yeah, but you never talk about it, Henry!" Lucy said loudly, practically crying now. "Everytime I bring it up you dismiss it and now we have months left, Henry. Months! Whoever this _they_ are sounds respected and feared and probably really smart. They are probably more experienced than us and if they couldn't figure it out, how can we?"

Henry looked away. "I don't know, but I do know that I haven't given up. Time stops on Neverland, right? Maybe this is the answer."

* * *

Robin jumped in alarm as the wardrobe appeared.

Lucy and Henry piled out.

"Ready to go already?" Robin asked in surprise. "We haven't even seen Pan."

"He's busy ageing Killian," Henry grumbled. He kicked at the dirt. "Luckily we can stop him. Gamora and Nebula are through to Storybrooke. You guys are next."

"Emma and Regina are okay though?" David asked.

"We're just getting you through first in case Pan doesn't uphold his end of the bargain," Lucy said, avoiding the answer. She gestured to the wardrobe. "Next stop, Storybrooke."

* * *

When Henry and Lucy returned to the ship, Pan held a hand over Hook. They watched as the pirates grey hair turned back into its original dark color and the wrinkles disappeared.

"Now be a good boy, Henry," Pan mocked, "or the pirate goes back to being old."

"Send him through first," Henry murmured to Lucy as he walked towards Pan.

Lucy pursed her lips but opened a wardrobe in front of the pirate. Emma lifted Hook to his feet and helped him into the wardrobe. Henry stopped five feet from Pan. He took a step back.

"NOW!" He shouted.

Regina and Emma blasted Pan backwards with their magic and then Henry, Lucy, and them made a beeline for the wardrobe. Lucy slammed the door shut before Pan could follow them.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Lucy was ignoring him. That in itself wasn't really bothering Henry. It was more of the fact that Lucy kept putting off the actual returning of the Soul Stone.

"Tell her to open a portal and we will return it to Vormir," Gamora had hissed to Henry earlier that day.

So Henry found himself approaching Lucy with caution.

"Hey, Lu," Henry began awkwardly. "Look, I get that you're mad at me, but Gamora and Nebula want to get the stone back to Vormir. Could you open a portal for them?"

Lucy sighed. "You know the thing about impersonating heroes is that the other heroes always want them to keep doing hero things," Lucy sneered.

Henry flinched back. "Pan."

"B-b-b-bingo!" Lucy/Pan said sarcastically.

"Get out of her," Henry growled.

Lucy/Pan smirked. "You know, Henry, I need the heart of the truest believer. Come back to the island, and I'll leave her alone."

"Okay," Henry relented. He frowned. "Tonight. I'll meet you tonight at the docks and then I'll go with you."

"Perfect," Lucy/Pan said smugly.

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. One moment she had been staring down a furious Peter Pan and the next she was watching herself slam the wardrobe door shut. With a sinking feeling, she glanced down to see herself in the wrong clothes.

"Henry," Pan/Lucy whispered.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Henry opened the door to his mom's house cautiously.

"Mom? Killian?" He called.

Emma appeared from the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey, kid. We just started eating. You hungry?"

Henry shook his head. "Nah. I, uh, needed to talk to you guys."

When the three of them we all seated around the table, Henry was silent for a while.

"What's going on, Henry?" Killian asked.

Henry drummed his fingers on the table. "I kinda figured I could explain this to you two and you'll probably understand better than anyone." He shrugged. "I mean, you guys can't tell me not to do it without being hypocrites yourself."

"What is it, Henry?" Killian asked warily.

"Remember when Pan switched bodies with me?" Henry began hesitantly. "He switched with Lucy this time. I'm going back to Neverland to save her. Alone."

"Absolutely not," Emma said immediately. "We'll help you! Henry, you can't tell us this and then expect us not to help."

"Pan doesn't know I'm telling you and he could kill Lucy if we aren't careful," Henry protested. "He could jump off a cliff in Lucy's body and then switch back just to get at us." He shook his head. "When you asked my mom to kill you so that the Dark One would be ended, she said we could find another way," Henry said to Killian. "But you refused because if she didn't do this now, you would end up hurting her even more later." Henry looked at Emma. "When you said you were going to the Underworld to save him, we said we were going to come with you and you said that we didn't have to. That you weren't asking us to come. I'm asking that you don't come. Please."

Emma stared at Henry. "I won't let you go," she said quietly. "Henry, why would you ask this of me?"

"I'll come back," Henry lied. "I swear I will. I have a plan."

* * *

Neal drank another glass of lemonade. He thanked Granny as she replaced a full glass for his empty glass.

"Dad?"

Neal looked over and saw Henry standing next to his booth. He sighed and beckoned Henry to sit in the seat opposite him.

"I need your help," Henry said as soon as he sat down.

"With what exactly?" Neal said, glancing around to find Emma or Regina. "Where's your moms or Hook or someone?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "They're at home. Going to bed soon I think. I need your help though. How did you escape Neverland?"

Neal choked on his drink. "Neverland?!" He sputtered. "Henry, why would you need to know that?" When Henry didn't answer, Neal's eyes narrowed. "Henry, why are you going to Neverland."

"He has Lucy," Henry answered. "I have to save her."

Neal shook his head. "Henry, come on."

"No," Henry said firmly. "He has Lucy and I will go no matter what. The only problem I might have is actually getting home. I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped."

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

A wardrobe appeared and opened in front of Pan/Lucy. Pan/Lucy gasped as Henry came out followed by Lucy/Pan.

"Okay," Henry said stiffly. "Switch back."

Lucy smiled as she returned to her body. "That's much better," she sighed.

"Yes," Pan said, flexing his fingers. "Now, girl, you will go back to your land and close the portal behind you. You will say nothing of what transpired here. And you will never return."

Lucy stood very still. Then in a quivering voice, she said, "Leave Henry? Leave him here? If you want him, then you're going to have to go through me."

A smirk spread across Pan's face, twisting his features in the low light. "So be it. Shall I confirm Henry's worst fears and possess you, jump off a cliff, and then return myself to my original body?"

Lucy blood ran cold. "You wouldn't," she stammered. "Jadis needs me," she tried to argue. "I… I can't be killed yet. You can't do this."

"Then leave," Pan said simply. "Live and leave or stay and die. Which do you choose?"

"Lucy," Henry said quietly. "Go, please. Save the world for me?"

Lucy looked trapped. "I can't just leave you here, Henry," she said tearfully. "Please don't make me do this."

"I came here to make sure you got home safe, Lu," Henry said looking away. "Go home. Finish the mission. I… I lo- I'll miss you," he said.

Lucy's feet backed her towards the wardrobe. She opened the door. With one last look at Henry, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Lucy trudged into Granny's that day to find Emma, Killian, Regina, Robin, Snow, Charming, Belle, Gold, Neal, Nebula, and Gamora chatting animatedly while babies Tallahassee and Dior gurgled happily. Emma and Killian seemed a bit down, perhaps because Henry hadn't shown up yet. And Lucy was about to crush the happy feeling.

Nebula glared at her the moment Lucy walked into the diner. "Are we returning the stone yet?"

Lucy blinked. "Return the stone?" she repeated. Then she groaned. "Oh. I guess he wouldn't want us to return it." She pulled up a chair. "It's a long story," she sighed.

Killian slammed his hand down. "He did it, didn't he?" he demanded. "Lucy, please tell me Henry didn't go back."

Lucy didn't answer. Instead she cleared her throat. "Ah, you know how the last time you went to Neverland there was an incident. Pan and Henry swapped bodies? Well, Pan and I swapped bodies this time. I guess Pan told Henry he would let me come back unharmed if Henry stayed on Neverland." She crossed her arms. "Henry's on Neverland right now."

Regina looked at Killian. "You knew about this, pirate?" she asked dangerously.

"Henry said Lucy and Pan had swapped, but we said we could figure out another way," Emma tried to explain. She looked sad. "He said he'd come back. That he had a plan."

"He does," Neal said guiltily. At the furious looks sent his way, he held up his hands in surrender. "Look, he was going to save the girl anyway. That much I could see. I told him how I escaped the island when I was younger. He was going whether or not I told him, so I gave him all the information he could need to escape that island. I'm sorry."

"He said he wanted me to return the stone," Lucy said. "But we can't worry about that. We have to get him back."

"No," David said. He held up a hand to his mouth as if he couldn't believe he said that. Then he shook his head. "In the Netherworld, Henry told me that if we had to leave him behind, don't look back. He said it wasn't worth it. He said you could explain," he added, looking at Lucy.

"It is worth it," Lucy growled. "And I will not say a word of his idiotic reasoning. He will tell you what he did, and when he does there will be hell to pay."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was really short, but I had originally intended for them to take much longer to get the stone back to Storybrooke. There's now only two more serious chapters left and then chapter eleven is the wedding. I'm not sure how I'll draw it out because as soon as that stone is returned, Pan will die. I'll figure something out.**

 **Okay, so I have written part of Chapter Thirteen at the time of publishing this chapter and I'm actually terrified of my new arc. More like, how are y'all going to react than the actual content, but every time I post a new chapter with more clues that you might have pieced together by now, my heart actually races. I really hope you guys like this series. Please, please, please leave me some reviews. Thank you to who has reviewed every chapter I have published for this story. You have no idea how much this means to me!**

 **Also, I'm rushing to get this up so it doesn't have the _Previously, on Once Upon A Time Travel_ , but the last chapter was posted pretty recently, Thursday I think? Anyway, hope to see some feedback from you guys and thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter Nine: Queen of Hearts; Henry on Neverland, more Jadis, and Lucy makes a choice.**


	9. Queen of Hearts

**Chapter Nine: Queen of Hearts**

* * *

 _Previously, on Once Upon A Time Travel:_

 _"Take your family home," Pan said._

 _"When they come for me, it won't matter how old I am," Henry told Lucy._

 _"I will not tell your family what you did," Lucy hissed._

 _"You know the thing about impersonating heroes is that the other heroes want you to keep doing hero things," Lucy sneered._

 _"Pan," Henry said._

 _"Come back to the island and I'll leave her alone."_

 _"Dad, I need your help," Henry said to Neal. "How did you escape Neverland?"_

 _"Henry told me if we had to leave him behind, don't look back," David said. "He said it wasn't worth it. He said you could explain._

 _"It is worth it," Lucy growled. "And I will not say a word of his idiotic reasoning. He will tell you what he did, and when he does there will be hell to pay."_

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"I feel bad asking for your sibling's help," David told Lucy as they approached the house the Pevensies were staying in.

Lucy shrugged. "We should help when we can. Your daughter almost died helping us. The least we can do is to help find her son."

David noted the emotionless tone Lucy had taken when she spoke of Henry. "Let me guess. Whatever Henry did, you don't agree with."

"What Henry did was based on very limited knowledge," Lucy said bitterly. "I didn't like the idea when he suggested it and I especially didn't like it after we got all the information. I told Henry not to do it, that we could find a different solution, but of course he didn't listen. Martyr," she scoffed.

"That's Henry," David agreed. "Look, I know I should be the one pushing to find Henry, but he made me promise and I want to trust that he knows more than me about what to do now."

"He does," Lucy assured him, unlocking the front door. She opened it and turned on the lights. "Peter?" She called. "Susan? Edmund?" She received no response and eyed the interior warily. "Be careful," she whispered to David.

The two inched into the house and carefully shut the door. Everything appeared normal. Lucy made her way over to the thermostat.

"It's freezing in here," Lucy muttered, shivering. Her hand stopped inches from the thermostat controller. "No!"

"What is it?" David asked, hurrying to her.

Lucy pointed numbly at the thermostat.

"80 degrees?" David read. "That can't be right. It's freezing in here."

"It's Jadis," Lucy cried. "She took them. This is all my fault!"

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

Over the many hours he spent running through the dense forest to find his father's old hideout, Henry replayed his escape from Pan over and over, still not understanding how he had escaped. Only upon hearing a weak cough did he remember what had happened last time.

"Wendy," Henry groaned. "Pan has Wendy." He glanced around furtively and then began ascending the ladder to the tree house.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"Okay, update," David said gravely. "Jadis has the Pevensies. Lucy and I went to the house to find her siblings to get Henry, but they were gone and it was freezing."

"That doesn't mean-" Regina started to say.

"Yeah," Lucy interrupted. "It does. The thermostat was set to 80 degrees."

"Let's just return the stone!" Nebula snapped. "That will kill Jadis, correct?"

"And we probably will never find my brothers and sister!" Lucy shot back. "You may trade lives, but we don't."

"You want us to put off returning the stone?" Gamora asked flatly. "Again."

Lucy crossed her arms and tilted her chin up, daring them to defy her.

"Fine," Nebula said lowly. "Call us when you want to accomplish something." She led her sister out of the room.

"Now what?" Belle asked worriedly. "If Henry is on Neverland, and your siblings are somewhere Jadis is keeping them, what do we do first?"

Lucy closed her eyes. "We don't trade lives," she repeated. "We have to split up. Half search for Henry and the other half search for my siblings. If we can use a potion to locate Susan with one of her arrows," Lucy said placing an arrow on the table in front of her, "then we'll find them fast. With Henry, we need to pinpoint him and open a portal right on top of him without Pan knowing."

"Risky," Emma murmured.

"I'll get Henry," Neal volunteered. At everyone's surprised looks, he continued. "Henry's my son, and I got him into this. Yeah, I know he would have gone either way, but because of me he knew there was a way off he island. I need to be the one to save him." Looking at Lucy, he added, "Can you make your portals not give off anything to tip Pan off?"

Lucy slid a gold ring with two loops across the table. "Sling ring. Pan won't be able to recognize the signature because he'll never have encountered it before. This should get you on the island without alerting Pan." Her hand rested over the ring. "It takes practice to learn how to use this. Do not go unprepared. If the portal closes before you are completely through, whatever is divided by the portal will be severed beyond any magical means of putting back together."

Neal swallowed and took the ring. "And you'll teach me how to use it?"

"I cannot teach you how to use it," Lucy said affronted. "Only you can teach yourself. Using a sling ring is less about technique and more about your emotion." She closed her eyes. "Once you tap into your raw emotion, then you will be able to use the ring."

* * *

Emma sat on the steps of her house, balancing a sword over her leg. Killian sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Emma looked at him. "Henry. How could I let him do this?"

"He got us with the hypocrite thing," Killian pointed out. He gave her a wan smile. "Look, love. Everyone, especially everyone in this town it seems, goes through high points and low points. Ours are just higher or lower than others." He shook his head. "Henry loves that girl and she loves him back, anyone can see that."

"That doesn't mean he has to lose everything for her," Emma argued feebly.

Killian smiled ruefully. "On the contrary Swan. When you love someone, it's almost always worth it to lose everything for them. Sometimes you lose wealth, sometimes you lose the love of family, sometimes you lose a ship," he said pointedly, "and sometimes you lose your happiness for theirs."

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

Wendy stared at Henry. Henry stared back. Then his eyes darted from corner to corner and he peeked into the darkest nitches and hidey holes.

"I'm going to get you off this island," Henry told her. He gestured to the exit. "Come on. I know you aren't sick. I know Pan is blackmailing your brothers."

Wendy's eyes darted away, and Henry knew Pan was watching. She coughed lightly.

"Come out, Pan," Henry growled.

Peter Pan slowly walked out from behind curtains and walls. He was smirking.

"Hello again, Henry," Pan said. He smiled at Wendy. "I see you've now met my new friend. Wendy, this is Henry. The heart of the truest believer." He looked at Henry. "I would introduce you, but it seems you already know her. How is this, I wonder."

"My father knew her!" Henry blurted. He locked eyes with Wendy. "His name was Baelfire, but he goes by Neal now." He searched Wendy's face for some sort of recognition.

Wendy's eyes flickered up when Henry said Baelfire. "Bae? Bae's your father?"

Pan glared at Wendy. "Be quiet, girl."

Henry slowly pulled something from his pocket. He slid a tissue towards himself and began to write, the author's pen grasped tightly in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Pan scoffed.

Henry held up the tissue for Pan to see. "Peter Pan can no longer cause harm to Henry Mills nor Wendy Darling."

"You think that a note will stop me?"

Henry smirked. "If it's written by the author it will." He added another sentence. "Henry and Wendy were transported to the place Henry is thinking off." He pictured the hideout his father described and then the room spun.

* * *

 _Narnia, Present Day_

Susan shivered. Her breath appeared foggy in front of her. She looked around and saw blue-white ice and snow.

"P-p-peter?" she stuttered through the cold. "Ed-dmund-d-d? L-l-lucy?"

"Susan? Is that you?" a weak voice asked.

"Edmund!" Susan cried in relief. "What happened? Where are we?"

Edmund peaked through a hole in the wall of Susan's cell. His face was pale. "I think we're back in Narnia. In a prison. Probably belongs to Jadis. Peter's with me, but his head's bleeding. I've been trying to stop it."

"Keep pressure on it," Susan said desperately. "Do you have fabric? I can rip a piece off my skirt."

"I have fabric," Edmund confirmed. "Just keep it over the wound?"

"Yeah, just hold it," Susan nodded. She pulled her knees to her chest. "Just hold it."

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

"So Bae's your dad?" Wendy asked while she and Henry arranged Neal's hideout into a place made for two.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. He is. You met him back in England, right?"

"Yes," Wendy answered wistfully. "I was so pleased when Mother and Father let him stay. His parents were dead, you see, and he had nowhere to go."

"His mom was dead, yeah," Henry agreed. "But his dad, my grandpa, was the reason he ran from the Enchanted Forest. Say, Wendy? Do you know anything about healing burns?"

Wendy looked at him strangely. "Couldn't you just do that bit of magic?"

"It's complicated," Henry grimaced.

"I suppose I could do something about burns," Wendy said slowly. "Perhaps keep them from swelling too much or getting infected. Why?"

"I have to go to the Netherworld for something," Henry said darkly. "It's a dream world basically, so as the dreamer, I can get information I need. Only problem is that there is a possibility I might end up in a fiery room instead. The burns I get in my dream will transfer to real life, and I won't leave until I get to the part of the Netherworld I need to be in to get information."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Emma sat bolt upright in bed. She winced and glanced next to her to see Killian still asleep. Trying not to wake him, she crawled out of bed and walked hurriedly to Henry's room. The storybook of their lives in the future's past lay innocently on Henry's desk, but another storybook rested on Henry's bed. The gold letters "Once Upon a Time" shone from the cover forming a circle around a golden hourglass.

"New book," Emma murmured. "New book, new life." She flipped open to the first page and saw an illustration of Regina sitting in her bed with a confused look. Emma tried to ignore the sleeping form of Graham next to the former queen.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Almost Two Years Ago_

Regina sighed in her sleep as sunlight filtered through her eyelids. She moved her arms to stretch, but froze when her hand hit something. Her eyes flew open and she gapped at the sleeping form of Graham. Her heart raced in fear.

"Oh my god," Regina whispered. "How can he be here? How am I here?" She looked up at the wall across from her and stared into the mirror. Regina reached up and touched the ends of her hair. She ran a hand over her smooth face.

A loud bang made her jump and she stood quickly to peer out into the hallway. Henry was racing down the stairs. He looked young. Too young.

"Henry?" Regina called in confusion. "Henry, where are you going?"

"To find my real mom!" Henry shouted angrily. He flung open the front door and dashed out.

Regina sank to the ground and sat in shock at the top of the stairs. She barely registered Graham's presence.

"Get. Out," Regina said lowly.

"Regina, he doesn't mean what he said," Graham tried to assure her.

Regina glared up at him. "I know he doesn't," she said sounding insulted. "But this isn't about him. This is about us. And us is so very, very wrong, Graham. Please leave."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Emma showed them the new book when they had gathered at Regina's.

Regina flipped through the first part. "That's exactly how I woke up," she said in astonishment. "It's exactly what I said! How could this have been written? Henry's on Neverland."

"Unless he wrote this before Neverland," Belle said with a smile. She reached for the book. "There might be a clue. Hang on." She flipped through page after page and examine each picture and skimmed the text. She exhaled in disappointment. "I guess not."

"Wait." Gold flipped back a few pages. His hand pointed to the page. "There's a time gap. Between Henry and Lucy leaving to get Regina and Robin to safety and them actually showing up to the two."

"How can you tell?" David asked, peering at the pages.

"First of all, in all books there's something to mark a time skip," Gold explained. "A single thin line for example like in this book. And that would be fine, but Lucy is clearly irritated at Henry after the timeskip when she was upset by his decision before. Since Henry is the author, he could opt to leave certain things out. An argument between him and Lucy that he might not want us to know about is one of them."

Killian frowned. "What would Henry have to hide from his family? Lucy turned him down on a date?" he joked.

Lucy's face turned red. "No! And I'm right here, you know. I told you guys that it's up to Henry to tell you what happened. I will not say something that isn't mine to say."

The book pages flipped to the end of the written pages. A new page had appeared.

"He's going to the Netherworld," Snow exclaimed. She hurried over to a couch. "Regina, Emma, Gold, someone make me fall asleep. NOW!"

Regina smirked. "My pleasure," she joked. "Finally, Snow White _asks_ me to use magic against her."

Snow rolled her eyes. Within a few seconds, Regina had her knocked out and sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 _Netherworld, Present Day_

Henry looked around and sighed in relief. He was in the dark hallway.

"How long has it been?" Henry asked, voice cracking.

 _1 Year, 10 Months, 25 Days._ The glowing letters seemed to mock him.

"Henry?"

Henry spun and waved a hand through the letters making them disappear.

"Hello?" He called.

Snow appeared in front of him. She smiled. "Henry! Thank goodness you're okay!" She hugged him and then pulled back. "Where are you? I mean, where in Neverland? Are you by water? Are you somewhere else? Neal's going to come get you."

"Wendy and I are hiding in dad's old hideout," Henry said in a rush. "Is he using the ring? Why wouldn't Lucy come?"

"Jadis has her siblings," Snow explained frantically. "We can't return the stone until we find them incase, well, incase Jadis has them tied up under a lot of ice. If that all melt at the same time…"

"They drown," Henry finished. "Okay. Send Dad. I'll let Wendy know."

* * *

 _Neverland, Present Day_

Henry and Wendy woke up the next morning hopefully. They sat with baited breath as they awaited the glowing ring signifying their rescue.

Finally, a glow sparked to life and a large circle erupted. Neal's face peaked through. He smiled in relief.

"Dad!" Henry exclaimed. He pulled Wendy to her feet. "Come on!"

Henry and Wendy ran at the portal and jumped through.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Emma hugged Henry tight. "Don't ever leave us again," she whispered.

Henry gave her a small smile. "I'll do my best," he promised.

"We've called your brothers," Regina assured Wendy. "Neal's going to take you to the border to meet them. They've really missed you."

"I've missed them too," Wendy said happily. She smiled at Neal. "Hi, Bae."

"Heya, Wendy," Neal said quietly. He gestured to the door. "You ready?"

Wendy nodded. "I've been ready."

* * *

 **A/N: As we wind down, I feel like the chapters are getting shorter. So I apologize for that. But we're almost the the midseason finale which is what I really can't wait to write. Finally I will be able to reveal Henry's secret without ruining the surprise. I'm hoping by now that there have been enough hints at what the next arc will be, but if you haven't picked it up yet, that's cool too.**

 **Chapter Ten: The Cricket Game; search for Lucy's siblings, Gamora and Nebula will bid their farewells and return to Vormir to return the stone, Emma will face off against Jadis, sorely missed memories will return.**


	10. The Cricket Game

**Chapter Ten: The Cricket Game**

* * *

 _Previously, on Once Upon A Time Travel:_

 _"It's Jadis," Lucy cried. "She took them!"_

 _"Let's just return the stone!" Nebula snapped. "That will kill Jadis correct?"_

 _Lucy shot back, "You may trade lives, but we don't."_

 _"Now what? What do we do first?" Belle asked._

 _"We have to split up. Half search for Henry and the other half search for my siblings."_

 _"When you love someone, it's almost always worth it to lose everything for them. Sometimes you lose your happiness for theirs."_

 _"I'm going to get you off this island," Henry told Wendy._

 _"I think we're back in Narnia," Edmund said. "In a prison. Probably belongs to Jadis."_

 _"There's a time gap," Gold said pointing to a spot in the book. "Since Henry is the author, he could opt to leave certain things out."_

 _"What would Henry have to hide from his family?" Killian asked._

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"We must return the stone," Nebula said coldly. "Everyday it is away is another day we risk Thanos finding it or your Pan enemy coming for it. Will this not kill Jadis by returning it also?"

Lucy glared at her. "My siblings could be under tons of ice! If they're chained up, they will die when the ice melts. I can't risk that."  
"Stop," Emma said rubbing her temples. "This is giving me a headache. You guys want to return the stone. Fine. You can do that. _After_ we get the locations for the Pevensies. We don't trade lives." Her head pounded. "God, my head hurts."

Henry and Lucy bit their lips.

"That might be your memories coming back," Henry said slowly. His eyes glanced at David and Belle as if gaging their reactions. "With the final battle against Jadis drawing near, your memories of everything up to the last time you fought her may return. We just don't know when."

"That was a main problem with the time travel," Lucy said softly. "We would be the first to attempt it without an idea of what to do."

"I'm going to take some painkillers and go lie down," Emma groaned, pulling herself up the stairs.

Regina frowned. "Are you sure it's memories?" she asked.

"No, not really," Lucy admitted. "But I hope it's that. We really do want you to get your memories back."

"Where would they be kept?" Gamora asked Lucy. "If you truly wish to wait to find them, I will help you make that happen as soon as possible."

Lucy pursed her lips. "Well, last time she kept them in her dungeon under her castle. It was in the same place as before she was defeated, so we can start there."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Almost Two Years Ago_

Regina paced impatiently in front of her office desk. She checked her watch and rechecked the date. Still 2011.

"Why would this be the underworld?" Regina muttered. "Making us relive our past? Unless it's just me…" she trailed off and sank into a chair. "Because villains don't get happy endings."

Finally, the day seemed to pass and when the sky got dark, Regina returned to her house and parked herself in front of the door to be ready for Henry. If she was going to relive her life, she would make damn sure it played out exactly the same.

A car door slammed shut and Regina could make out muffled voices. Emma and Henry.

"Please don't take me back there," she heard Henry say.

Regina's heart sank. Henry hated her as the Evil Queen. Maybe she wasn't reliving her life, but reliving her worst moments. As soon as she thought that, she shook her head. No, if that were the case, she'd be reliving her time as the Evil Queen.

"-doesn't love me," Henry was saying. "She only pretends to."

Regina's hand gripped the door handle. She opened to door, cutting off Emma's reply to Henry's statement.

"Emma Swan," Regina found herself saying. Then she cursed herself. Frome Emma's shocked face, Regina could tell Emma didn't think Regina would know her name.

"You know my name?"

Thinking quick, Regina blurted the first excuse that came to mind. "Yes, of course. It was on the adoption file Operation Mongoose gave me." Although, she forgot Emma had requested a _closed_ adoption. Regina winced and waited for Emma to reply. She watched the gears in Emma's head turn and Regina sighed, waiting for Emma to call Regina out.

"Yes, of course. Forgot. My bad." Was Emma's reply.

Regina found herself asking for a word and then walking off to the kitchen. Apparently, something was going on, and if she and Emma were the only ones who knew about it, then they would have to do something about it.

* * *

 _Narnia, Present Day_

Lucy led the group of heroes out of the wardrobe.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel," she announced.

"Lucy! You've returned!" A beaver called out.

Lucy beamed. "Hello, Beaver! It's good to be home. These are some new friends. Henry, Emma, Killian, Regina, Robin, Belle, Mr. Gold, Neal, Snow, David, Gamora, and Nebula." She pulled Belle forwards. "Could you show Belle to our library? She needs to do some research on the history of Narnia."

Beaver nodded. "Of course, Lucy." He waved Belle after him.

Belle followed in shock. "That beaver is talking," she whispered in amazement.

"You sound like Lucy and the others," Beaver muttered. "Yes, animals can talk. Blah, blah, blah."

"He reminds me of Rocket," Gamora said fondly and exasperatedly.

Lucy spun back to face the group as soon as Beaver had lead Belle out of sight. "Okay. She should be able to keep Beaver distracted." She stared out a window and towards a dark spot on the horizon. "That's where Jadis will be. She'll need to keep a low profile for a while. No one knows she's back yet. She waited a few more years before she was able to kidnap us last time and there wasn't even so much as a whisper about her. No one really lives out that far, it's just too close to Jadis. Even though they all think she's dead, no one forgets that easily."

"We need to go on foot," Henry added. "Jadis will sense us coming by way of magic. All magic we do has to be done now."

Regina crossed her hands in front of her face. A puff of purple smoke and then she smiled. Her red tipped hair had returned to its original brown. It was much longer now too, and she pulled it back, securing it with a ponytail. Her clothes had changed and she wore an outfit reminiscent of Snow's bandit clothes.

Snow also found herself wearing new clothes. Her bandit outfit fit perfectly and she shook her head at Regina. "Thanks, Regina," she said exasperatedly.

Regina smirked. "Any outfit requests?"

"I think you two were the only ones who didn't dress for the occasion," Emma pointed out. She patted her red leather jacket, comfortable shirt, and leggings. "See, all very moveable. Unlike your pantsuits."

Lucy cleared her throat. "Okay. Now that that's settled, we will take a wardrobe down to the last big town and stay the night there. I don't think she'll have spies in the forest just yet, but I want to be careful. Day time will be the only safe way to travel for now." She glanced outside at the setting sun. "We need to go. Now."

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

"There has to be some way to get Robin back," Henry said frustratedly. He closed the book he was looking through. "You remember what I told you about Belle and Neal bringing Rumplestiltskin back, right?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course I do. But that's different, he's the Dark One. He couldn't be dead unless another had killed him. Robin Hood… well, he was ended. He literally had his soul spliced and evaporated."

"That's not exactly normal either," Henry pointed out. "So there _could_ be a way to get him back. We just have to find it. Is there anything in your realm that could help?"

"Jadis has taken over _my_ realm," Lucy said flatly. "Even if there was, we can't go back there." She frowned. "Maybe there is a realm out there that has the information we need, but for now, the Dark One's library and the White's library is all we have." She sighed and looked at the piles of books. "Maybe we just need an angel to resurrect him," she joked, holding up a bible.

* * *

 _Narnia, Present Day_

The group woke up the next morning and prepared for a long walk through possibly cold and harsh winter storms.

"Once we get inside, I'll get you to Vormir," Lucy promised Gamora and Nebula. "When you reach the spot, give us an extra 10 minutes. I should be able to sense my siblings as soon as I get near them. Henry and I will go looking for them, the rest of you will look for Jadis." She pulled a white horn from her knapsack. "Susan's horn will call aid to us in our time of need should we blow on it. Emma, you take it. You may need it more than us."

Emma gingerly took the horn and hooked it onto her belt. "Emergencies only."

The trek through the woods was bitter and cold. Henry and Lucy lead the way, keeping far out of the hearing range of the rest of the group.

"How much longer?" Lucy murmured.

Henry grimaced. "Haven't been keeping track. I'd say about three weeks. Give or take a few days."

Lucy glared at the ground. "Damn it, Henry. You need to find a way out now! I'm not kidding. We have the soul stone right now. If I could get it from those two and have some terrible person switch their life for yours, I could hid the stone and no one would have to know."

"Luce," Henry said appalled. "Lu, I made the choice knowing the consequences. Maybe I wanted to rise to the challenge. No clue who _they_ are, but she said that they couldn't do it in a year maybe we could in two."

"Well, you didn't even use those two years to look for answers," Lucy said bitterly. Then she stiffened. "We're here. I guess we have to wait for this conversation to happen after the battle."

* * *

 _Vormir, Present Day_

Gamora and Nebula stepped out of the wardrobe that disappeared as soon as the door shut. Gamora held up an electronic stopwatch. She pressed the start button.

 _00:00.01_

 _00:01.86_

 _00:02.73_

 _00:03.65_

Gamora stared across the entrance to the soul stone's hiding place.

"We wait?" Nebula asked impatiently.

Gamora sighed and nodded. "We wait," she said distantly.

 _00:37.84_

 _00:38.55_

The stopwatch continued to climb closer and closer to the ten minute limit.

* * *

 _Narnia, Present Day_

Lucy quietly stepped out of the wardrobe and into the icy dungeons. She was followed by Henry.

"Lucy?" A harsh feminine whisper called.  
Lucy perked up. "Susan?" She looked at the cell in front of her. "Susan!"  
Susan stared out of the cell. "Ed and Peter are in the next cell over," she told Lucy. "Can you free us? Magic won't work on these locks though. Believe us, we've tried."

Lucy's mind flashed back to the last time Susan said this. She jolted, remembering that battle.  
"I can pick them the old fashioned way then," Henry volunteered. "I'll get Peter and Ed. Luce, you got Susan?"

Lucy startled. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'll get Susan."

In no time at all, Susan, Edmund, and Peter had been freed. Henry and Lucy passed the three captives armor and weapons. Once they had been armed and protected, Lucy and Henry set about leading the way to the throne room where the rest of the group was fighting Jadis. Hopefully all still alive.  
"Remember," Peter said sternly, "once the ice starts to melt, get everyone into a portal back to Storybrooke. How long did you say we'll have for that?" he asked Henry.

Henry was silent. "I didn't. Probably only a few seconds."

"Or we could start getting people through now," Edmund pointed out matter of factly. "I mean, once the stone is returned to its place, she dies."

Lucy and Henry exchanged looks.

"Okay," Lucy said with a smile. "Guess we do it Ed's way. I'll get Henry, Emma, and Killian."

"Robin and Regina," Susan said.

"Snow and David," Peter called.

Edmund looked to Henry questioningly. "Uh…"

"Mr. Gold and Neal," Henry said helpfully. "Belle's back at Cair Paravel though."

"You'll go through the wardrobe to Cair Paravel now then," Lucy told Henry. "Edmund will meet you outside the library."

Henry gave her a look, but complied without argument. He disappeared through a wardrobe.

* * *

The throne room was empty when the group of heroes entered. Emma immediately began directing people to hide and gain the element of surprise. She herself flattened herself against a pillar of ice and snow. A door creaked open.

"Hello?" Lucy whispered. "Anyone here?"

Robin was closest to them and he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Robin," Susan gasped. She made a wardrobe. "Here, go through. We don't know how much longer. Where's Regina?"

Regina left her spot, followed by the rest of the group.

"Once that stone is returned we don't know how long we'll have," Lucy explained. "Henry went to go find Belle."

"Stop," a cool voice said softly.

The group turned and saw Jadis in all her glory. Jadis smirked. "Did you really think you could surprise me? Though, how Lucy knew about me, that still stumps me." She smiled dangerously. "Pray tell, dear Lucy."

"It matters not," Lucy snapped as her siblings ushered the others through the portal.

"I thought I told you to stop," Jadis sighed. She raised her staff and banged it on the ground. Ice started to fly towards the remaining heroes.

Emma and Regina shot their magic at it to keep the ice at bay.

Lucy finally got the rest of the group and her siblings into the portal. "Regina! Emma!" she called from just inside the wardrobe.

Emma gritted her teeth and gave a final push with her magic before grabbing Regina and throwing herself and Regina into the wardrobe.

* * *

 _Vormir, Present Day_

Gamora looked at the time on the stopwatch.

 _10:00.00_

She nodded to Nebula.

"Time?" Nebula asked.

"Time," Gamora repeated.

The two women passed Schmit, holding up the stone. They paused at the edge of the cliff.

"I hope for their sakes they have left the ice witch's castle," Gamora said as she dropped the stone off the edge of the cliff.

The Soul Stone glimmered and glinted as it fell. With a burst of light, the stone disappeared.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Henry and Belle were waiting for them.

"I used the ring," Henry said sheepishly. "But I did leave a note for Edmund, just in case."

"Of course," Edmund grumbled.

Lucy smiled at them. "Right. Well, I have to get Gamora and Nebula back to their system, but I'll be back soon."

* * *

 _Knowhere, Present Day_

Gamora blinked. She felt slightly off. Then she shook her head. She turned to look at Nebula.

"You know what he's about to do," Nebula said to her. "He's finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them."

Gamora smirked. "He can never get them all."

"He will!" Nebula countered.  
"He can't, Nebula," Gamora explained. "Because I found the map to the Soul Stone and I burnt it to ash. I burnt it."

Nebula was silent for a while before nodding. "Do not tell anyone else. Not even your Guardians," she said nodding in the direction of the Milano. "This is where we part sister." She headed off away from Gamora.

"Hey!"

Gamora turned and gave Peter Quill and look. "Nice to see you too," she said sarcastically. Gamora brushed past him onto the ship.

"Nebula didn't want to stick around?" Quill joked. "Say hi to her for us though, right?"

"We have almost gotten her killed before," Rocket said shrugging.

Gamora settled into her seat. "Whatever. Where we off to now?"

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"Thank you," Peter told the heroes genuinely. "We can never repay you for helping us defeat Jadis. Although, time travel I will admit is a little extreme."

Emma laughed. "That's Henry for you. And I guess Lucy. Always doing things in excess."

Lucy snorted, then tried to cover it up with a cough. She waved everyone's attention away. "Oh, it's just that someone else said that once."

"You can start to repay us by doing us a favor," Killian said, looking at the Pevensies. "Emma and I are getting married in a few weeks. You should stick around for it."

"We'd be honored," Susan said with a small smile.

Peter nodded. "Of course we will." He beckoned to Lucy. "Lu, can I talk to you for a second?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Peter and Lucy made their way down the streets of Storybrooke.

"Look, I know you and Henry are friends," Peter began.

Lucy groaned. "Ugh, Peter!"

Peter crossed his arms. "Hear me out. Henry said that Narnia is a book series. We have a predetermined destiny then, right?" At Lucy's slow nod, he continued. "Well, Henry Mills wasn't a part of it. Lucy, some day we will have to return through the original wardrobe. We can't afford to not want to leave things behind or even to leave people behind confused or hurt."

Lucy looked away. "When I'm twenty-eight," she said quietly. "That's when we go back according to Henry." She send Peter pleading eyes. "But you don't understand! I can't leave him yet. Not now. Certainly not now."

"What's going on?" Peter asked her.

"I can't tell you," Lucy said biting her lip. "Henry made me swear not to tell anyone what he did. He wants to tell his family first. It just hasn't been a good time."

"Well, you better make him say something to them soon," Peter said in irritation. "Henry's a nice kid, and he means well, but he won't always be there. You won't always be there."

* * *

 **A/N: OMG! Almost to chapter eleven! My heart is pounding in anticipation! As Fred and George Weasley would quote Oliver Wood: "This is it." "The big one." "The one we've all been waiting for." So excited! Can't wait for you to read this! I hope you like it.**

 **Oof. Peter makes a good point. Lucy will eventually return to her worlds read world and be deaged like in the books/movies. So Lucy will be remaining for the next chapter and part of Chapter Twelve, but afterwards, we will say goodbye to the Pevensies until their special guest appearance at the end of this story (Chapter 22 I think).**

 **Anyone catch that Flash reference?**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Outsider; preparations for the CaptainSwan wedding, CaptainSwan wedding, Lucy and Henry's plan to bring Robin back is fully revealed, events to force Henry's secret into the open.**


	11. The Outsider

**Chapter Eleven: The Outsider**

* * *

 _Previously, on Once Upon A Time Travel:_

 _"What would Henry have to hide from his family?" Killian asked._

 _"Speaking of Robin, how are they going to react?" Lucy asked. "Technically speaking, it's been over a year. What's that saying? The bill comes due?"_

 _"With the final battle against Jadis drawing near, your memories might be returning," Henry said to his family._

 _"Immortal being exist out of space and time," Henry told Lucy. "Gods, angels, et cetera. That give us like maybe a few months."_

 _"We have six months at the least though," Lucy pointed out._

 _"Welcome to Cair Paravel," Lucy announced._

 _"Could you tell me how exactly I was saved from death?" Robin asked._

 _Henry flinched. "Oh, uh, it was kinda really super dark magic," he mumbled. "Like satanic dark."_

 _"We need to go on foot. Jadis will sense us coming by way of magic."_

 _Lucy frowned and crossed her arms. "Henry, you can't lie to your family like this. Six months, Henry. That's all the time we have to figure this out. With your help anyway."_

 _"Two years sounded plenty at the time," Henry murmured._

 _"Daytime will be the only safe way to travel for now."_

 _"I don't think they're being entirely truthful about how they got Robin back," Snow said._

 _"Susan's horn will call aid to us in our time of need should we blow on it."_

 _"Whatever Henry is doing, can't be good," Charming said to Belle._

 _"Once the ice starts to melt, get everyone into a portal back to Storybrooke."_

 _Lucy dry laughed. "I'm going to lose you in a few months if we can't figure out a way to prevent-"_

 _"-I know, okay?" Henry interrupted. "I know they will come for me. When they do, we will be ready and I will survive. I'm not ready for anything else."_

 _"Time?" Nebula asked._

 _"Time," Gamora repeated. "I hope for their sakes they have left the ice witch's castle." The Soul Stone fell back into the abyss of it's home._

 _"How long has it been?" Henry asked the Netherworld. The fiery text read: 1 Year, 10 Months, 14 Days._

 _"Thank you," Peter told the heroes genuinely. "We can never repay you for helping us defeat Jadis."_

 _"We only have about two months left," Henry said to Lucy._

 _"Emma and Killian are getting married in two months," Lucy pointed out._

 _"Emma and I are getting married in a few weeks. You should stick around for it."_

 _"When they come for me, it won't matter how old I am," Henry said._

 _"I will not tell your family what you did," Lucy hissed. "That's your responsibility. You chose to do that so you will own up to it." She crossed her arms. "I hated that choice and I don't think Regina would ever allow herself to be happy after she finds out. What you did is unforgivable, Henry."_

 _"Well, I thought I could get out of it somehow," Henry snapped. "She said that she would give us an extra year to try and figure it out. She said that they couldn't figure it out in a year, so she was curious if we could figure it out in two years. Maybe I believed we could."_

 _"Yeah, but you never talk about it, Henry!" Lucy said loudly, practically crying now. "Everytime I bring it up you dismiss it and now we have months left, Henry. Months! Whoever this they are sounds respected and feared and probably really smart. They are probably more experienced than us and if they couldn't figure it out, how can we?"_

 _"Lucy, some day we will have to return through the original wardrobe. We can't afford to not want to leave things behind or even to leave people behind confused or hurt," Peter said._

 _"In the Netherworld, Henry told me that if we had to leave him behind, don't look back. He said it wasn't worth it. He said you could explain," David added, looking at Lucy._

 _"It is worth it," Lucy growled. "And I will not say a word of his idiotic reasoning. He will tell you what he did, and when he does there will be hell to pay."_

 _"When I'm twenty-eight," Lucy said. "That's when we go back according to Henry." She send Peter pleading eyes. "But you don't understand! I can't leave him yet. Not now. Certainly not now."_

 _"How long has it been?" Henry asked, voice cracking. 1 Year, 10 Months, 25 Days._

 _"What's going on?" Peter asked her._

 _"I can't tell you," Lucy said biting her lip. "Henry made me swear not to tell anyone what he did. He wants to tell his family first. It just hasn't been a good time."_

 _"How much longer?" Lucy murmured._

 _Henry grimaced. "Haven't been keeping track. I'd say about three weeks. Give or take a few days."_

 _"Well, you better make him say something to them soon," Peter said in irritation. "Henry's a nice kid, and he means well, but he won't always be there. You won't always be there."_

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"Thanks, Henry," Lucy said warmly. "I can't ever repay you for helping me."

Henry and Lucy were sitting at a two person booth in a corner at Granny's.

"No problem, Luce," Henry shrugged. "Honestly. Saving people. Defeating villains. The family business."

Lucy's face fell flat. "Henry, that's not what I meant. Sooner or later you are going to have to face the harsh reality that you might not be around for me to repay. I can repay you easily. Help you defeat a baddie, but I can't repay _you_ if you're dead."

Henry looked away. "Lu, I understand, but if my family knew about this, they'd kill me." He paused. "Well, you know what I mean. I'll tell them somehow. I'll write them a note or something for them to find after, but…" He trailed off.

"That's not fair," Lucy said quietly. "Not to the family that has loved you for years." She glanced over her shoulder at her siblings who were chatting happily with the heroes. _Henry, I have to leave_ , she wanted to say. _And I don't know if that's before or after_.

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

"This is stupid," Lucy complained to Henry. She slammed another book shut. "There's nothing we don't already know in these books!"

Henry pointed to the last book. "Come on, Lu! One more book. Please?"

Lucy sighed and opened the book. She read aloud, "The Olympian Crystal is a powerful weapon with the ability to end someone's existence, and it was originally owned by Kronos, the King of Mount Olympus." She looked at Henry.

"Just keep reading," Henry said shaking his head.

Lucy scrunched up her nose, but continued. "When he chose his older son, Zeus, to become his successor to the throne, this caused his younger son, Hades, to become jealous. Eventually, Kronos was killed by Hades, who decided to take the Olympian Crystal for himself. As he was about to destroy his brother Zeus with the weapon, Hades was defeated by Zeus. The latter stopped his younger brother's heart and broke the Olympian Crystal, making it impossible for Hades to use or fix the crystal. As he left Mount Olympus for the Underworld, Hades took the broken crystal with him, intending to keep it safe until he found a way to fix it." Lucy looked up from the book. "I really don't think this book will be able to tell us anything else, Henry."

Henry slumped back in his seat. "If Greek mythology exists," he murmured, "other mythologies must exist." He sat up straight. "I'll be back, Luce. Maybe. Look, just tell my family that I'll be late to dinner. If I even go to dinner." He rushed off into the depths of the library.

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Emma peeked out of the bathroom to see the waiting faces of Snow, Regina, Belle, David, and Robin. She smiled at them before opening the door all the way.

Snow sighed upon seeing Emma. "Oh, Emma, you look beautiful."

"It's not like we haven't already seen the dress," Regina said shaking her head fondly. She looked at Emma. "But you do look wonderful."

"Blushing bride," Belle joked, giving Emma a hug. "It looks even better than you described."

David looked unimpressed. "Are you sure you want to do this? Now? I mean, you've already been married. Do we really need to go through this?"

Emma crossed her arms. "In the eyes of those who do not know about the time travel, I would like to be officially married. So, yes, we do have to go through all the formalities." She smiled softly. "Besides, we haven't _technically_ gotten married. That hasn't happened yet as far as the timeline is concerned."

The front door opened and Henry poked his head in.

"Robin and David have to go now!" he called. "Lucy and Susan will be here soon. Ruby said she was bringing food later." He waved at Emma. "Nice dress, mom!"

Emma laughed. "Okay, we'll send them out. Don't let Killian in! Bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Unfortunately, we seem to have the worst luck," Killian's voice cut in from behind Henry and the door.

Regina waved her hand and switched Emma's dress with sweats.

Killian pushed the door open and shook his head. "Of course. Regina I assume?"

"Guilty," Regina smirked. "Get out of here, Guyliner. Bad luck!"

"Perhaps for us it's good luck?" Killian suggested, but he allowed Robin and David to pull him out of the house.

Lucy and Susan walked in staring at the odd trio as they passed. Lucy and Henry exchanged a look before Henry shut the door behind him.

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years into the Future's Past_

Henry burst into the dinning hall in excitement. "I've got it!" he shouted. "I know how to save Robin!"

Regina stood up. She hurried over to Henry. "You do? Henry, that's wonderful! How do we do it?" she asked eagerly.

Henry's smiled wavered. Then it returned steady. "We have to go to the Dark Fairy's realm. I know it's a world of hopelessness and sin, but without the Black Fairy, we should be safe."

"You could have let me help," Lucy grumbled. "I must have left only a couple minutes before you found the solution."

Henry's face slipped again, but he recovered quickly. "Well, how was I supposed to know? Anyway, I was thinking me, moms, and Luce could head out first thing tomorrow. Shouldn't last too long. Day or two at the most."

"Let's do it," Emma agreed. She smiled at Regina. "Guess villains _do_ get happy endings."

Regina smiled to herself. "I guess they do."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

"Henry, can I talk to you?" Lucy said quietly the next morning.

They were helping to set up for the wedding that would take place on the rooftop of Granny's.

Henry nodded. "Sure, Lucy. What's up?"

"For starters," Lucy said flatly, "how much longer?"

Henry looked up at Lucy and his eyes widened. Lucy's face was distorted and grey. She growled at him.

"Henry?"

Henry blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, what were you saying, Lu?"

"How much longer?" Lucy repeated.

"Any day now," Henry said guiltily thinking about the distorted version of Lucy he just saw.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Well that's just great isn't it. Plan on telling your family anytime soon? Maybe before they notice you hallucinating?" She paused. "You haven't started hallucinating yet, have you?"

Henry set up the chair he was holding with more force than necessary. He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not hallucinating. As for telling them... In due time. Now get to it, Luce. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Right," Lucy said swallowing. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Henry, did you know what we'd become? Did you know we'd fall in love?"

"Lu," Henry said rolling his eyes. "Don't go getting all sappy on me." He held up his hands at Lucy's look. "Okay, okay. No, I didn't. Not then. Why?"

"You're the author, Henry," Lucy said sadly. "And the author isn't in the story. But I am. And you know how my story goes. And how it ends. You told me. I'm going to go back to my world. I'll be eight years old again." She blinked rapidly. "I was just a chapter in the story, Henry. I'm leaving after the wedding. I'm sorry." She continued before Henry could say anything. "I don't think I could follow my path if that meant leaving you. Peter's right. It would be better, kinder even, of me to let you go sooner rather than at the end. But he doesn't know. He doesn't know," Lucy said shaking her head. "How can I leave you now? Right before your time is up? Time! Time!" Lucy laughed hallowly. "What a funny thing time is. Your time was never meant to be up. Not this soon anyway. I did believe for a time that going back in time would solve the problem, but it didn't. I was so silly."

Henry shook his head. "No. You weren't silly. You didn't know better, Lu," he said quietly. "It's me who was silly. I'm the author. I knew not to interfere with your story." He held up the Author's pen. "I could change your story. Maybe the books are wrong!"

"No," Lucy said firmly. "Henry, you need the power of the Author now more than ever. You need to tell your family."

"I will," Henry promised. "I promise I'll tell them after the wedding."

Lucy sighed. "That's the best I can hope for at this point." She walked off, leaving Henry staring after her.

Henry flinched as he saw Lucy turn back and sneer at him, face once again distorted. He squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, Lucy was back to normal.

"Just tired," Henry muttered to himself. "You're just tired."

* * *

 _Dark Fairy's Realm, Many Years into the Future's Past_

"They'll be safe," Henry murmured to Lucy as they snuck away from the sleeping forms of Regina and Emma.

"I don't like this, Henry," Lucy whispered as they approached an intersection of a gravel road. "Do you even know what will happen?"

"Sure," Henry said easily. "You ask it to return someone to life, then you" he paused and made a face, "seal the deal with a kiss."

Lucy scrunched up her nose. "Okay, but demons, Henry. You said there wasn't much lore you could find on them and you didn't leave me time to look. But there's legends about people who _sold their souls_ to crossroad demons. Like that music guy you told me about. Robert Johnson."

Henry laughed uncertainty. "Luce, that's just a _story_! Selling your soul, that's ridiculous." He stopped in the center of the crossroads. "Okay. Let's do this."

Lucy and Henry set to work, quickly digging a hole in the ground. Henry dropped a box in before the two covered the box with gravel and dirt again.

"Now what?" Lucy asked in a bored yet worried voice.

"Now you make a deal," a female voice said coyly.

Henry and Lucy turned to see a woman with straight dark hair. She was very casual with navy skinny jeans and a bright camisole and cardigan. Her eyes flashed a bright red before setting back to a ice blue. She smiled at the two.

"Children making deals?" she questioned. Her voice reminded Lucy of honey. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Why, I wonder?"

Henry stepped forward. "It's me. I want you to return Robin Hood back to life."

The demon giggled. "So cute. Sweetheart, you _really_ didn't do your research. You should listen to your girlfriend. Is your soul worth this Robin Hood's life?"

Lucy gasped. "I told you! You have to sell your soul!" she exclaimed in a shrill whisper.

Henry didn't meet Lucy's eyes. "I understand. Ten years, I'm yours. I just want to get Robin back."

The demon laughed again. "Oh no, honey. I don't deal in ten years. Not anymore. You know, there was a man who made a deal like this a while ago. Saved his brother from death." She studied Henry. "You remind me of him. His deal was worse," she said sagely. "One year and no trying to get out in exchange for his brother's life. He readily accepted the terms. Oh, they tried to get him out of that deal. Did they ever try. Unsuccessful," she added. "We still got that boy in the end. But I'm feeling generous. I'll give you two years, and you can try all you want to get out of this deal." Her smile turned ferocious. "But if _they_ couldn't get out in one year, I highly doubt you could get out in two."

Henry swallowed and looked at Lucy. His mouth was dry.

"Ten years or no deal," Henry said.

The demon smirked. "Is that so? Then… _no deal_." She turned to go.

"Wait," Henry called in defeat. "Two years and I can get out of the deal if I find a way? Robin stays alive permanently?"

The demon nodded slowly. "That's the idea."

Lucy shook her head frantically. _No, no, no!_ She mouthed desperately.

Henry looked back at the demon. "Deal," he said braver than he felt. "You don't know me or my family. I'll find a way. We always find a way."

The demon nodded. "It seems we have a deal." She smiled at them poisonously sweet. "You really do remind me of him. A crossroads deal as a last resort. No offer is one you can turn down."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Lucy was beaming through the whole wedding. Her siblings looked appropriately happy, but an air of discomfort radiated off them. Lucy thought back to the time in the Enchanted Forest where Emma had been frozen solid and encased in ice. The people were much more vibrant and alive with their Savior safe and happy.

Lucy had been the flower girl at Emma's insistence, and Henry had been the ring bearer. Emma's bridesmaids consisted of Regina and Belle wearing varying shades of deep blue. Killian's groomsmen consisted of Robin and (reluctantly asked) Mr. Gold to each woman respectively. The men wore matching tuxedos to their respective lady.

"Swan," Killian said as Emma reached the end of the isle.

"Killian," Emma murmured back.

"Are you ready to recite your vows?" Archie asked them.

Killian nodded and looked Emma in the eyes. "Emma, when we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me... getting my revenge." He looked down with a rueful smile, then back up. "And you did something that no one else ever could. You showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all, and one that I don't intend to lose. They say that a captain's heart belongs to his ship. And with this ring, it now belongs to you." He laughed lightly. "I realize this sounds awfully… _cliché_ , but I don't think I could word it any better."

Emma's smile lit up the small rooftop. "Killian, I spent so much of my life on my own. And then, Henry found me and brought me to Storybrooke, and helped me find the rest of my family. But just because you learn that you come from true love doesn't mean that you believe that you'll ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have." She grinned. "Cliché is just fine."

Archie looked between the two. "Do you, Killian Jones, take this woman to be your wife and to love her for all eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?" Archie continued.

"I do."

"Then it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife," Archie announced.

A thunderous applause broke out as Killian and Emma sealed their union with a kiss.

Killian broke away and smiled at Emma. "Do you think this is it?" he joked. "A moment of peace and a happy ending?"

Emma shook her head. "One can hope, but I doubt it's over," she said. "After all, our memories still haven't fully returned."

* * *

 _Black Fairy's Realm, Many Year into the Future's Past_

When the sun rose the next morning, Henry and Lucy appeared well rested and the four continued their search for Robin Hood.

"Where will he be?" Regina called back.

Henry paused at a break in the dense forest. He looked into the clearing and gestured for Regina to come over.

"I think he's right there," Henry said pointing at a man wandering around the clearing.

"Robin?" Regina called.

The man paused and turned. His mischievous eyes lit up. He looked no different than the day he died.

"Regina?" Robin exclaimed, rushing towards her. He scooped her into a hug and kissed her.

Regina felt herself collapse into Robin's arms. "You idiot!" she yelled through her tears. "Why would you jump in front of that bolt. You _died_!"

Robin frowned. "I thought I was supposed to die, but I woke up here in this clearing not twenty minutes ago."

"That's supposed to be normal," Henry said quickly. "Souls are judged by three ghosts, but since people die every minute, it takes a while for souls to be processed. Sometimes the three ghosts can sense the survivors attempting to revive the dead. In our case, that worked favorably since it was the Olympian Crystal that killed him." He cleared his throat. "We ought to get home though."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day_

Lucy stared at Henry sadly. "I'm sorry, Henry," she whispered to the subject of her sadness standing too far away to hear. "We couldn't find a way out of the deal and now I'm leaving. I hope you tell your family. You promised." She frowned as a breeze ruffled her skirt and she looked down and had to stifle a gasp.

Footprints, distinctly dog footprints, were imprinted in the sand. More were appearing, getting closer and closer to Henry.

"Oh my god," Lucy whispered in fear. "It's today." She drew her dagger and yelled, "Henry!" Then Lucy slashed the knife down.

Blood spurted from an invisible wound. The dog flickered into existence. The hellhound growled and turned to face Lucy. Henry pulled David's sword from the sword sheath around David's waist.

"Oh hell no," Henry muttered. He swung the sword and more wounds appeared on the dog.

"Oh god, Henry!" Emma gasped.

The hellhound stayed on its course for Lucy. It rammed her over the edge of the building. Lucy screamed as she fell and a sickening crunch everyone on top of the building could hear was immediately followed by a blood curdling scream.

Henry roared in outrage and hopped over the side, landing on an awning and sliding down to the street.

Lucy had pulled herself up to sit plastered against a bench, looking at the hellhound in fear. Her ankle was very clearly broken if not her leg was very close.

A gunshot rang out and the hellhound's attention shifted to a young woman in a dark leather jacket, worn out blue and purple plaid shirt, and heavily ripped jeans. Her arm was still extending the gun towards the dog. Beside her, a dark haired man in a tan trench coat glared furiously at the hellhound.

The woman tossed the gun aside and drew two glinting silver daggers. The man's eyes appeared to glow a bright blue as he approached the beast briskly. The woman tossed the man a dagger then circled the hellhound to sandwich it between her and the man. She kicked out at the demonic dog, sending it flying towards the man who delivered a fatal blow to the beast.

"Chew on that, bitch," the woman said breathlessly. She blew strands of blonde hair that had escaped her messy ponytail out of her face.

The two barely paused to catch their breath before realizing they had company.

"Who are you?" Emma demanded moving to stand between the two strangers and Henry.

The woman met Emma's gaze, then looked past her at the injured Lucy and Henry. She jerked her head at them looking at the man pointedly.

The man sighed, placed is index and middle fingers on Henry's forehead, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Henry felt the small scratches he sustained disappear. The man did the same with Lucy, and her ankle and leg were suddenly fixed.

The woman gave the man a tight smile. Then she refocused on Emma. "Claire Novak," she introduced. Claire nodded at the man. "This is my companion. Castiel."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh yes I did! Finally, all is revealed! Henry made a freakin demon deal! Oh gosh this feels great to have that out there finally.**

 **Okay, so at the time of writing this, I have seen like the first 10-11 episodes of Supernatural Season One, but I have seen multiple episodes scattered across all 14 seasons as well as all of Season 14 minus the first few. So. I am going to binge watch and hopefully get to the fourth season by the time I publish this chapter. Which I will let you know where I am at when I publish it.**

 **Also, so sorry about the long Previously. I compiled little snippets of all the clue scenes that maybe some Supernatural fans caught on to throughout the story. Anyway, I did that and the normal things from the previous chapter I would normally put in a Previously.**

 **SPOILER KEY! PLEASE READ THIS! THIS IS SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MAY RUN THE RISK OF GETTING SPOILED! THIS CONTAINS NO ACTUAL SPOILERS!**

 **Okay, so if you have not seen season four of Supernatural or do not know who Claire Novak or Castiel are and you don't want Supernatural spoiled or don't want to risk it because I doubt I'll spoil anything, do not continue reading until after you have done so. Claire and Castiel's PLATONIC (anything but that is just weird, watch SPN and you understand) relationship is based and formed on actual canon information that makes how they will interact with each other make sense.**

 **Again. If you don't want Season Four or higher spoiled or don't want to take the risk, this is where we part ways for now. Can't wait for you to return!**

 **END SPOILER KEY! IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT, YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND DO THAT!**

 **I love Cas! Oh my Chuck! (wink) Love that guy so much. I just want to catch up to Season Four so I can finally see Cas in Supernatural. Ughhh! Can't wait.**

 **Edit: At the time of writing this chapter I was not yet at season four. At the time of upload, I am on season 11.**

 **Speaking of, I'm not sure how much of this will actually be happening, but if Claire and Cas take the heroes hunting, what creatures we wanna deal with? Spirits, vampires, wendigos? Let me know what creatures you might want to see.**

 **Chapter Twelve: In the Name of the Brother; meeting Claire and Cas, everyone finds out about the deal, Cas and Claire drama.**

 **SPN CHARACTER WARNINGS! THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS WILL BE IN THE NEXT ARC OR MENTIONED: CLAIRE NOVAK, CASTIEL, JIMMY NOVAK, CHUCK SHURLEY, SAM WINCHESTER, DEAN WINCHESTER, JODY MILLS, ALEX, JACK KLINE, LUCIFER, CROWLEY, ROWENA, MARY WINCHESTER, JOHN WINCHESTER, BOBBY SINGER, GARTH. Any more then I will add warnings before each chapter.**

 **LANGUAGE WARNING: Supernatural uses a more colorful vocabulary than OUAT traditionally uses. So fair warning, there will be more language used in the coming chapters.**

 **Chapter recaps - THEN and NOW as per the norm for Supernatural. Shall I start each chapter with "Now Playing: Carry on My Wayward Son"? Or just the finale?**

 **And now for my least favorite part of seasons... the long hiatus. I have Chapters 12 and 13 written so far and I plan to start uploading the next half of this story in a few months. Three months ish? That's probably about how long TV show hiatuses are. I would love nothing more than to continue uploading these chapters every Sunday, but I would have to be writing a whole chapter in a week to do so and that's not fun for me personally. Thank you all so much for supporting this story! I'm so glad you guys like it so far and I hope you all like this new arc with Supernatural.**

* * *

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14 OF SUPERNATURAL BELOW! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS!**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14 OF SUPERNATURAL BELOW! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS!**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14 OF SUPERNATURAL BELOW! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS!**

 **Okay so this is suppose to be set after season 14 and assuming nothing season 15 is canon, but then with the latest episode and Jack going all... psycho and soulless and other crap that makes me mad because Jack is precious and must be protected... Anyway, that kinda threw a wrench in my plans so I'm going to hold out for some more episodes before deciding what exactly will happen and if I just want to throw part of Season 14 out the window.**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14 OF SUPERNATURAL ABOVE! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS!**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14 OF SUPERNATURAL ABOVE! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS!**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 14 OF SUPERNATURAL ABOVE! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS!**

* * *

 **Okay, you guys are safe! No more spoilers! Promise. Anyway, please let me know what you think! I really would love some feedback on this and some thoughts on where I should take this. I think I have a plan, but it's possibly scuppered now, so I would love to hear your input and get some new opinions!**


	12. Season 2B Update!

Hey everyone, TimeTravelFreak2 here. Just wanted to thank everyone for the support and let you guys know that I have officially gotten into writing Season 2B of Once Upon a Time Travel. I have decided that I want to create a new story for this arc, so without further ado, the new story that I am working on for Once Upon a Time Travel is called...

 **Once Upon a Time Travel: Angels and Demons**

Yes, I know. How creative is that? Please note the sarcasm. But yes, that is the new story in which we meet the OUATT versions of Claire and Cas as well as figure out what to do about Henry's demon deal.  
I will admit that the title popped into my head due to the fact that I had been thinking about the Dan Brown book called Angels and Demons, however, it will not be like Brown's story. I merely... borrowed his book title.  
Now who's ready for a summary? This will be a mite longer than the actual summary put in the story description, but to get the full effect, I guess you just have to read OUAT: TIU. ;)

* * *

 **Summary:**  
A happy day quickly turned into a nightmare when a hellhound appeared at Emma and Killian's wedding to drag Henry Mills's soul to the depths of Hell. When hunter Claire Novak and angel Castiel appeared in time to slaughter the hound, the heroes of Storybrooke were left with more questions than answers. Claire wants nothing more to than to leave Henry to his fate after learning they interfered with a deal, but Cas thinks these fairytale heroes can give the hunting duo a helping hand of their own. Two years ago, around the same time Henry made his deal, two hunters by the names of Sam and Dean Winchester went missing. Little do the hunters and heroes know, supernatural trouble is brewing in Storybrooke. It's up to the hunters and heroes to find Sam and Dean, get Henry out of his deal, and stop the impending threat to this world.

* * *

So yeah! That's the long summary. I'm super pumped for this arc. I love Supernatural and so far I really think this crossover is working good. Having Claire and Cas as the main characters from Supernatural in this story is a really nice change from having the normal main characters of Sam and Dean because we get to develop a real relationship between Claire and Cas that was never explored in Supernatural.

Also, I personally love how each episode of Supernatural opens with some classic rock song (especially those finales with Carry on My Wayward Son), so I'm thinking about doing something at the beginning of each chapter like emNow Playing: Carry on My Wayward Son./em Are there and songs you guys might suggest?

Can't wait for fall when I'll start posting! First chapter will be up late August/early September.


End file.
